


My darling, Your Love is Harsh and Cold (Forge in Fire Made From Betrayal and Manipulation)

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: Turn Your Lust to Love for Me [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, Flashbacks, Girl Penis, Porn Parody, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: The portal was destroyed, nothing left to salvage. Rhea must deal with the heavy blow on her plan to conquer the Earth, while Lena drinks away her sadness and failure.





	1. Chasing Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> remember when i said it just gonna be one-shot? Yeah me too. Blame [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) btw. You don't have to read the first one because its just pwp. also this is unbeta

“Can you fuck me in the ass next time?” Lena asked after she snuggled closer to Rhea.

Rhea pulled the blanket to actually cover them both. She may be okay with the cold, but Lena on the other hand. “Are you sure?”

Lena hummed. “Yes. Fuck me in the ass with that big dick of yours.” She slurred.

Rhea smiled as she rubbed Lena’s hair, thinking the young Luthor would probably forget about this tomorrow.

The next morning as they eat breakfast, Rhea asked whether Lena remember what she said last night or not. It was the first time Rhea laughed openly when she saw Lena’s reaction. But then the CEO nodded her head and whispered “yes” softly.

Lena never allowed her past lover, or well, partner, to fuck her ass. But there was something about the alien that made Lena more adventurous.

Rhea raised her eyebrow and asked whether Lena was sure or not because from her past experience with human, it was hurt a lot more than from the front when the first time doing it.

Lena swallowed her jealously and nodded her head. So Lena spent that day preparing herself to be taken from behind by Rhea. The idea of Rhea’s thick and long cock penetrating her ass sent tingles all over her body that made her buzzed all day. She even doesn’t bat an eye when Kara talked about Mike when they were having a lunch.

That night, Lena almost got cold feet because she was thinking and worried too much. What if Rhea doesn’t enjoy it? What if it was really hurt and Lena couldn’t enjoy it? What if Rhea’s previous partner was better than Lena in the ass department?

But then Rhea kissed her softly and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, dinner forgotten. And then Rhea put Lena on the bed slowly.

As Rhea striped Lena naked, she kissed every newly exposed skin and marking Lena. The young Luthor could only squirm and moaned. Her moan turned into a series of whimpers as Rhea sucked her hard nipples and licked them.

“Rhea, please,” Lena said between her pant.

“Patience, _my queen_ ,” Rhea said as she kissed Lena’s hipbones. “Prop your legs for me, darling.” Rhea hummed as she saw how dripping Lena’s pussy is and how Lena’s sphincter contracting. Lena’s red stilettos were the only thing Lena wore.

Rhea could feel how her dick was hard and pressing against her brief. She kneeled down in front of Lena, holding both of her legs. “Relax,” she said as she heard Lena’s gasped.

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait,” Lena said in a hurry as she felt Rhea blew an air in front of her backside.

“Darling, we don’t have to do this,” Rhea said softly and the rubbed Lena’s thighs.

“Nononono, I want to do this with you,” Lena said while trying to get up. “It just, it wasn’t clean and…”

“Did you already clean it like I told you how?” Rhea asked.

“Yes.” Lena nodded. “I did everything you told me.” She doesn’t say the part where she felt so jealous of the human that taught Rhea this and how many humans before her had this experience with Rhea.

“So, it would be no problem.” Rhea kissed Lena’s thighs.

Lena moaned. “It was, weird,” Lena scrunched her face. “But I know it was necessary.”

Rhea stood up and pressed her fully clothes body to Lena’s naked body, she scratched Lena’s head. “Yes, I know it was weird, darling. But alas, you have to.”

Lena purred. “At least I know you’re getting turn on by this,” she smirked and then she pushed her hips higher to get pressure from Rhea’s dick.

“I’m always turn on with everything about you,” Rhea kissed Lena’s lips tenderly. “ _My queen_.”

“You need to teach me how to speak your language,” Lena said.

“Maybe after this,” Rhea kissed Lena’s throat. “I would love to hear you scream in my language as I fuck you.”

Lena moaned.

“Are you ready?” Rhea asked.

“Yes, I’m ready now.” Lena nodded her head.

“Good. Don’t forget to breathe, darling.” Rhea kissed Lena one more time. “And enjoy it.”

Lena nodded her head and reminded herself to breathe and try to relax. She whimpered as she felt Rhea’s tongue licked her ass. Lena tried to raise her hips but Rhea held her down. Lena bit her lips as Rhea continued to eat her ass. When Rhea gave an open-mouthed kiss on her sphincter, Lena moaned loudly.

The one that was being stimulated was her ass, but Lena was sure that her pussy already soaking wet by now.

“Did you buy the things I asked you to?” Rhea asked.

Lena nodded. “Yeah,” she cleared her throat. “They are inside the bedside table…”

Rhea stood up and went to grab the lubes and a box of condom, Lena licked her lips when she saw the bulge in Rhea’s pants.

“Why don’t you open it?” Lena asked while eyeing the bulge.

Rhea raised her eyebrow, doesn’t say anything until she was in front of Lena. “I will.” She put down the tubes and the condom box at the edge of the bed.

And then she opened her pants.

Lena moaned when she realized that Rhea was going commando. The tip of Rhea’s dick was glistening because of the precum. She wanted to lick it clean and smear her spit all over that thick cock.

Rhea pulled her trouser down and kicked it to the side. “Like what you see?” She asked.

“Very,” Lena smirked.

Rhea smeared some lubes on her fingers and then rubbed it together. “I’m going to enter you with my forefinger.”

“Just your forefinger?” Lena asked in surprise.

Rhea chuckled. “Patience.”

Lena inhaled sharply as she felt the coldness from the lubes near her entrance.

“Breath,” Rhea ordered as she pushed her forefinger inside.

Lena gasped; she knew it wasn’t even Rhea’s entire forefinger.

“How does it feel?” Rhea asked without moving her forefinger.

“Weird,” Lena breathed out. ”Try to move it.”

Rhea pulled out her forefinger, and she pushed it back slowly.

Lena arched her back and groaned loudly.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, no,” Lena said. “Just give me time…” When she accidentally moved her hips, Lena moaned.

“Why don’t you rock your hips like that again?” Rhea asked. “I’m not going to move my forefinger.”

“Are you telling me to fuck my ass with your finger?”

Rhea squeezed Lena’s hips with her free hand. “Yes.”

Lena made a choked sound; she rolled her hips once and again until she felt at ease and the dull pain was bearable now. “You can,” she moaned as Rhea rubbed her clit using another finger. “You can push your finger now.”

“Very well,” Rhea pushed her forefinger until it was buried knuckled deep. Lena hissed all the way until the hissing sound turn into a series of moans as her ass greedily swallowed Rhea’s entire forefinger.

“Good?” Rhea asked with short breath. Listening Lena’s reaction with her super hearing made her almost lose control. She can’t let that happen, not again.

Lena hummed. “Could you slide–“ she doesn’t get a chance to finish that because Rhea already pulled her forefinger out and then pushed it back again.

Lena moaned as she gripped the sheets beneath her as Rhea pumped her forefinger in and out her ass while Rhea used another finger to pressed Lena’s clit.

When Rhea pulled out her finger and doesn’t insert it back again, Lena whined. “Why…”

Rhea shushed her. “Relax darling.”

Lena saw Rhea took the condom package from the bed. “Oh.”

“Do you want to change your position?” Rhea asked.

“No, I’m good,” Lena said between her pant. “Wait, let me put it on you.” She said as she tried to get up.

Rhea raised her eyebrow but she gave the package to Lena as the young Luthor position herself at the edge of the bed. Lena gripped her erect dick and gave few jerks, Rhea hummed softly. That little series of hum turned into a moan when the tip of Lena’s tongue touched the slit of her dick, and then slowly Lena licked it few times.

“Are you going to put the condom real soon, darling?” Rhea asked as she rubbed Lena’s hair. She bit her lips when Lena finally wrapped her mouth around the head.

Lena pushed her head back and then pushed forward to take more of Rhea’s length; Lena apparently loved to graze her teeth over Rhea’s dick and then lick the spot. Rhea panted as she saw how Lena took almost Rhea’s entire dick inside her mouth slowly.

Lena finally released Rhea’s dick with a 'pop’, and then she proceeds to open the condom package and rolled it down on Rhea’s dick. She took the lubes and put as much lubes as she could on her right hand and used said hand to jerks Rhea’s dick until no more lubes on her right hand.

“Relax darling,” Rhea said as she kissed Lena tenderly and pushed her back to the bed. “I’m going to put more lubes into your ass.”

“How much do you need?” Lena asked.

Rhea only chuckled and stroked Lena’s hair tenderly; she gave one more kiss before she took the lubes and pour it again over her right hand. Rhea pushed her lubes-cover middle finger into Lena’s ass.

Lena mewled, the cold sensation from the lubes managed to calm her down a little bit. The feeling of Rhea’s middle finger buried knuckled deep within her also helped. That weird feeling she felt the first time Rhea entered her ass already gone and it’s no longer hurt.

The young Luthor bit her lips as Rhea pumped her middle finger in and out her ass. She finally moaned as Rhea touched her clit using her left thumb. Right after Rhea pulled out her finger, Lena felt something near her ass.

Lena held her breath when she realized that it was the tip of Rhea’s dick in front of her back entrance, her attention suddenly changed to her breast as Rhea started to massage it one hand. Lena whimpered when the tip of the head finally entered her.

“Breath,” Rhea ordered while she used her thumb to rubbed Lena’s nipple.

Lena did as she told; Rhea pulled out her dick and then entered it again. A little further than before.

Lena whined as she bit her lower lips.

“Take the pillow and bite it, so you didn’t accidentally bite your tongue,” Rhea said as she pinched the erect nipples.

Lena took one of the pillows she owns and bit it.

Rhea pulled out her dick and pushed it back again, Lena mewled.

“Oh god,” Lena hissed when the head finally entered Lena.

“How you’re feeling darling?” Rhea asked she kept rubbing Lena’s hips.

“Good,” she breathed out.

Rhea hummed and pulled out her dick, pushed it back a little father, again and again until she found the perfect rhythm. Her right hand found its place again over at Lena’s throat, not really choking it, just wrapped around Lena’s neck.

Lena whimpered and put her legs around Rhea’s hips. When Rhea kissed her throat, Lena mewled. Sometimes she doesn’t understand Rhea; the alien would go rough in one minute and the next she would tender like this.

Lena whined, burying the sound in her pillow as she pushes back, gasping when Rhea thrust the tip of her dick back inside. The pain has faded to something more manageable now. “More,” she said.

“Very well,” Rhea said as she pushed a little further than before.

Lena whimpered as she felt the shaft stretching her ass slowly but surely, the little grunt Rhea let out only made her turn-on than ever. Not to mention the way Rhea’s biceps muscles contracting while she tried her best to keep her power on check so that she would not hurt Lena accidentally. With one hand, Lena touched the biceps, feeling it quivering beneath her hand.

Lena gave a gentle squeezed on the bicep and Rhea moaned.

Rhea pulled her dick out.

“Nononono–“ But Lena doesn’t get to finished her thought because Rhea’s hand still curled on her neck. It was both distracting and stopping her from moving.

“Relax, I know what to do,” Rhea said. She rubbed Lena’s carotid artery and then she smirked when she felt the beat of Lena’s heartbeat.

How Lena’s heartbeat raised every time Rhea rubbed her dick on the young Luthor’s tight back entrance, that one particular heartbeat as the head touched the entrance. Not really entering it, the anticipation was killing her, it seems.

Rhea’s smirk was wider as she pushed her cock back into Lena’s ass, the young Luthor’s heartbeat was wild. It was one thing to hear it, another thing to felt it underneath her fingers. She really wished she could push all of her shaft inside Lena’s ass, but then it was Lena’s first time.

Rhea’s cock throbbed as the thought of fucking Lena’s ass for the next time, the time when every inch of Rhea’s hard shaft could enter Lena’s ass. The queen of Daxam moaned as she imagined the sound Lena would make, the sound both of them would make, as Rhea fuck her queen’s ass over and over again until she cum inside Lena’s ass at the same time Lena’s wetness spill out from her cunt, making a mess over the sheet.

They should use a black sheet, so they could see the mess they make. Proof of the many times Rhea fuck her queen and her queen clearly enjoying it.

Rhea bit Lena’s shoulder softly as half of her dick already inside Lena.

The young Luthor moaned loudly, from the feeling of Rhea’s big cock stretching her ass wide open, and from Rhea biting her shoulder. Her breathing became ragged and her pussy was throbbing. She took a deep breath and chanting don’t touch yourself over and over again, even though she wants to rub her clit so bad and maybe push her middle finger inside her dripping center at the same time Rhea push her dick into her ass.

Lena’s body shuddered when she feel Rhea’s fingertip grazed over her clit. “Yes,” she gasped out. Lena chocked back a whimper as Rhea pulled out her dick, and then she circled her fingertips around Lena’s clit. She gripped the sheet again as Rhea playing with her pussy.

One of Rhea’s favorite activities, using her fingers to gathering Lena’s wetness and lick it clean before she kissed Lena and made the young Luthor taste herself. Or using her dick, Rhea would rub her thick cock, ignoring Lena’s whimpered and pleaded for Rhea to fuck her. Usually when it happened, which was almost all the time they had sex, Lena would come hard.

“Just for this once, _my queen_ , touch yourself while I fuck you senselessly,” Rhea breathed out, her fingers already itchy to give pleasure to Lena’s pussy as usual. Just one push and her middle finger will be welcome by the familiar heat and clenching muscle of Lena’s pussy. But today, her main focus was not to pleasure her queen’s pussy, today was the day Rhea satisfied the young Luthor by fucking her ass.

“God yes,” Lena whimpered. Without wasting more time she rubbed herself like her life depends on it.

Rhea thrust her cock into Lena’s ass slowly, pulling it almost all the way out and pushing in again. Her breath became faster with each thrust of her hips, she wanted to push her cock all the way inside Lena’s ass, but she wasn’t sure whether the human’s ass could take it or not. The first time after they fucked each other, Lena was having a hard time to sit.

Well, they did spend an entire day to fuck each other, or as the young Luthor said, a fuckfest. Rhea lost count on how many times she fucked Lena that day. She remembered the human ride her dick after they woke up, and then Rhea fucked Lena from behind while they were in the shower, another round of fucking Lena from behind was when the young Luthor was trying to find something for Rhea to wear, Rhea’s cock twitched as she saw how Lena’s ass was in the air.

And then Rhea persuaded Lena to take a day off while the young Luthor was cooking their breakfast. And by persuaded, Rhea meant she fingered Lena from behind and biting her neck until the human cave in and let herself being pinned against the kitchen counter by Rhea. The queen of Daxam was amazed by Lena’s skill to keep herself compose while talking to her secretary even though at the time she was being fucked by an alien’s long and thick cock.

After that, the young Luthor begged Rhea to stop because she was tired, and she did just have multiple orgasms. So Rhea carried her bridal style back to her room and both of them slept until it almost sunset. Rhea was looking over the skyline when Lena hugged her from behind, the queen of Daxam turned around to kiss Lena. A soft kissed ended with Rhea kneeled down in front of Lena giving her what the young Luthor said the best oral sex she ever had.

 

_They ended their day with last intercourse by fucking on Lena’s balcony. Lena with her back to the railing while Rhea fucked her hard and deep, and that’s when she saw a glimpse of red and blue in the night sky. The queen of Daxam smirked when she heard how Supergirl’s heartbeat getting faster and her breath hitched as she watched her boyfriend’s mother fucked her best friend._

_Or is it more than just best friend? Rhea wondered briefly as she slowed down her tempo._

_For the final touch, Rhea nibbled Lena’s right ear and whispered. “_ You’re mine _,” without breaking eye contact with Supergirl. And she gave a hard thrust, making Lena threw her head back and moaned as loudly as she could._

_“Yes,” Lena whimpered. “Yesyesyesyes,” Lena chanted in sync with Rhea’s every hard thrust._

_Rhea’s smirked getting wider as she noticed how Supergirl gulped and she looked so confused and turn on at the same time. “Come for me, my love.”_

_She never felt so happy and proud of herself than before, feeling Lena’s inner wall clenching her cock in such delicious way and that wetness started dripping down from Lena’s pussy. How Supergirl looked like she wanted to murder someone and yet she so aroused, and how beautiful Lena looked as she come._

_Her body arched back, her pale skin glistening with sweat and Rhea’s cum from their previous round of fucking, the soft light of the Earth’s moon shining down upon this body of a goddess._

_Rhea come with short spurts deep into Lena’s pussy and growled. “_ You’re mine, and mine alone. _”_

_Lena obviously doesn’t understand the language only moaned and enjoying the warmth of Rhea’s cum inside her already soaking cunt. “Yes, god, yes.”_

_Just as Rhea finished filling up Lena’s pussy with her cum, she realized Supergirl already long gone. Rhea smirked widely before she kissed Lena hard and swallowed the young Luthor’s whimper._

 

“Why did you stop?” Lena’s confuse voice brought Rhea back into reality.

Rhea smiled softly and kissed the young Luthor tenderly. “I need a moment to savoring the feeling of my cock being clench by your ass.”

Lena laughed because Rhea rarely used that kind of language, but hearing it made her wetter. “You can move your cock now.”

“Very well,” Rhea smirked before she pulled out her dick and pushed it back inside slowly, the movement made Lena squirming beneath her.

The room was filled with the sound of Lena’s loud whimpers and Rhea’s grunts once in a while. Between those sinful voices, Lena’s bed also made a creaking sound.

Rhea was afraid if the bed couldn’t stand much longer.

“Rhea, I…” Lena arched her back, two fingers buried deep in her pussy.

Rhea was panting really hard, from watching Lena fucking herself and sometimes she helped her queen by sliding her middle finger into the young Luthor, from trying to control her power so that she doesn’t hurt Lena, and also she doesn’t push her shaft into Lena’s ass. “Where do you want me,” the queen of Daxam panted as she wiped the sweats from Lena’s forehead. “where do you want me to come, _my queen_?”

Lena growled. “You really need to,” a whimpered broke from her mouth as Rhea pinched both of her nipples. “teach me your language.”

Rhea chuckled. “Maybe later, after we’re done fucking each other,” Rhea said as she thrust harder.

“Inside my,” Lena groaned as she continued to rub her clit, faster and faster, trying to keep up with Rhea’s tempo fucking her ass. “My cunt.”

Reluctantly Rhea pulled out from Lena’s ass, the young Luthor whined at the loss. With heavy breathing, Rhea was looking at Lena’s back entrance, how the hole was contracting with each breath Lena took, on how big it was after she fucked it as hard and as fast as she could without hurting Lena, and briefly, Rhea thought, if this how Lena’s ass stretched after she pounded her even without her dick buried deep within her, imagine the way it would stretch if Rhea fuck Lena’s ass with every inch of her cock.

“You look so marvelous, my darling,” Rhea purred as she removed her condom and disposed it into the trash can next to the bedside table.

“You made me this way,” Lena said softly as she looked deeply into Rhea’s eyes.

The queen of Daxam stopped moving, her right hand losing its tight grip on her now free cock while her left just hovered above Lena’s thigh. There was something different with the way the young Luthor said that. She said it with full of pride and that one feeling Rhea hoped she interpreted it in the wrong way.

“Rhea?” Lena called.

The queen of Daxam blinked, and then she continued her movement. “Forgive me, I lost in thought.”

Every witty answer Lena wanted to say was gone the moment the tip of Rhea’s dick touched her pussy. “Oh god,” Lena hummed. “I want your cock in my cunt.”

Rhea bent down so that she can kiss Lena. “Then you shall have it,” she said as she pushed her dick into Lena’s wet center.

Both of them moaned when every inch of Rhea’s shaft finally inside Lena.

Rhea actually whimpered as she felt the way Lena’s inner wall clenching her dick greedily, the sound of wetness Lena’s pussy made every time Rhea pumped her dick in and out Lena, the sound of Rhea’s public bone hit Lena’s skin.

That rush of pride when Rhea felt Lena’s heartbeat underneath her fingers when she wrapped her right hand around Lena’s pale neck.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the breaking point.

And it was also another breaking point for Rhea. She realized something dangerous. That she might have a feeling for the young Luthor, a feeling way beyond just using her for doing her own bidding and her bed warmer.

The way Lena cupped her face, the soft and genuine smile, the way Lena breathed out her name when she finally come. That familiar gushed of wetness on Rhea’s dick.

Rhea couldn’t stop herself to whisper. “My queen,” in English as she come inside Lena.

No one said anything, both of them were too tired to actually remember what Rhea just said.

The older woman pushed Lena’s hair from her sticky forehead and kissed the forehead tenderly. “That was wonderful, my darling.”

Lena hummed in delight. “Thank you, for being my first.”

Rhea smiled. “It was my honor,” she gave a chaste kiss. She laughed when she heard Lena whined in protest as she pulled out her dick. She wasted no time and kneeled down in front of Lena’s pussy and licked it clean.

But then, of course, Lena come again, spilling her juice all over Rhea’s mouth.

After Lena pushed Rhea’s shoulders using her feet, now it was Rhea’s turn to receive oral. Lena kneeled in front of Rhea, trying to fit Rhea’s thick and long cock into her mouth. Rhea shuddered when she felt how Lena grazed her teeth on her dick. The young Luthor loved doing that because Rhea couldn’t feel any pain from it, and it only made her harder. She come inside Lena’s mouth when the young Luthor eagerly licked her slit, over and over again until Rhea couldn’t handle it.

Lena licked her lips and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here,” she made a ‘come here’ gesture.

Rhea obligated and kissed Lena softly, moaning when they both tasted each other. She continued kissing Lena and pushed her backward until Lena was on her back on the bed. “I think it’s time for us to sleep,” she said. “Tomorrow is a big day after all.”

Lena hummed. Tomorrow was the day they will try the portal. She smiled in content as Rhea climbed next to her, put the blanket on top of them, and hugged Lena from behind and kissed her shoulder.

Rhea was glad because it seems Lena already forgot her little slip, about calling Lena ‘my queen’ in English. At least until sleepily Lena Luthor asked in a hushed tone.

“Did you just call me ‘my queen’ right before you come?”

Rhea doesn’t say anything and only kissed Lena’s forehead tenderly before she said. “Sleep, my darling.”

She doesn’t wait until morning to leave Lena alone that night.

 

_And then the portal was destroyed the next day._

 

* * *

 

“Another!” Lena shouted and slammed her glass back to the counter.

The bartender only shook his head and pours another drink for Lena. Well, fuck him if he says something about it. She paid for these, damn it! Just let her drown in her sorrow.

The portal failed.

She fucking failed.

Rhea left her alone. Angrily and coldly.

Lena doesn’t know which one was more painful, the failure or Rhea leaving her alone.

No phone calls, texts, nothing. None. Nada.

It’s been three months. Every time Lena went to the lab where they build the portal or tried to, no one was there. All that’s left was the remnant of what was supposed to be the transmatter portal. The only way for Rhea to get back to her planet.

And Lena ruined it.

When the portal exploded, Rhea protected her from the direct blast. The alien was hurt, not life threatening but it was the first time Lena saw Rhea bled.

She knew that Daxamite were strong like Kryptonian, so when Lena saw Rhea was bleeding all over, suits were torn apart and her back was a mess of blood and shrapnel, Lena could only stare in horror and shock.

 

_“Are you alright, darling?” Rhea asked while trying to hide her pain._

_“Rhea…” Lena stammered. “You’re… You’re bleeding… You’re…”_

_Rhea licked the blood from her lips. “Oh yes. I didn’t notice that.”_

_“We have to go to the hospital!” Lena said in hurry. “We need to get you…”_

_“I’m fine,” Rhea said softly. “I just need,” the alien groaned. “I just need some sun.”_

_Lena was looking around, thank god the explosion made a huge hole. Who she was kidding, the entire room was almost gone. “We just need to wait…”_

_“Yes,” Rhea said in short breath. “We just need to wait for the sunrise.” She touched Lena’s cheek tenderly. “You’re hurt.”_

_Lena blinked when Rhea licked the blood from her wound on her cheek. She didn’t even notice she was bleeding; too busy freaking out over Rhea._

_“Could you pull out the shrapnel from my back?” Rhea asked. “It would impede my healing if it’s still there.”_

_“Yes, yes of course.” Lena rolled out from beneath Rhea._

_“Use something,” Rhea panted. “Do not use your hands.”_

_Lena nodded and then went looking for something, anything; she could use to pull out the shrapnel from Rhea’s back. The young Luthor found the first aid kits, with shaky hands she opened it and sighed in relief when the first aid kits survived the explosion. She should thank whoever made the cabinet they used to keep the first aid kits._

_“Hurry up, darling,” Rhea called out._

_When Lena looked over, Rhea already sat on the floor. Her back was on Lena, and it was full of shrapnel and glasses. Her bloody and ripped suit already on the floor next to her so does her bra._

_Lena winced when she saw the gory mess and felt guilty. The alien was hurt because of her. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?”_

_“Do you know a hospital that will treat an alien without a fuss?” Rhea asked bitterly._

_“Oh.” Lena gulped. “Okay.”_

_Lena put the first aid kit on the floor and got to work. She methodically removed the glasses and shrapnel one by one, her hands were trembling the whole time. “God, Rhea, I’m so sorry…”_

_Rhea grunted when Lena pulled out a piece of glass that was wedged deep near her neck. If she was a human, she’d be screaming in pain by now. “I couldn’t let you die, now, can I?”_

_Lena removed the last piece of shrapnel and shakily wiped Rhea’s back with a clean cloth. She nearly gagged when the white cloth turned red so quickly in a matter of seconds._

_“Is it sunrise yet, darling?” Rhea asked with a hint of strain in her voice._

_Lena held back a sniff. “Not yet.”_

_“Alright, then.”_

_Lena leaned her forehead to Rhea’s–now free of shrapnel and blood–back. She mumbled something so low and softly, even Rhea couldn’t hear it._

_“What was that?” Rhea asked._

_The human encircled her arms around Rhea. “I said I’m sorry. I’m sorry I failed. I’m sorry you’re hurt. I’m sorry you couldn’t get home. I’m sorry—“_

_“Shh.” The alien squeezed Lena’s hands. “We could build another portal, but you can’t be replaced,” she murmured quietly._

_Even though it wasn’t the appropriate time and place, Lena couldn’t help but feel warmed by Rhea’s words._

_“You’re the best humanity can offer. Were you to die, I’d be alone and stuck in this… planet,” Rhea sneered. “I need you alive.”_

_“Yes, to build another portal,” Lena said sadly._

_“That,” Rhea breathed out heavily. “And another thing.”_

_“What thing?”_

_Rhea kept quiet, and Lena realized the sun had begun to rise. She began to let Rhea go so the sunshine will heal her back without Lena in the way, but Rhea held Lena’s hands tightly._

_“Stay.” Rhea breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh morning air._

_So the young Luthor stayed._

After Rhea was healed, the alien said that she needs time to rest. She said that she would call Lena later. _“Don’t miss me too much, darling,” Rhea said before she kissed Lena hard._

It was three months ago.

“Another!” Lena yelled, trying to beat the sound of the song in the bar.

“I think that’s more than enough.” Said someone from behind Lena.

“Who the fuck–“ Lena stopped dead when she saw who just said that to her. “Jess…” her forehead crinkled as she saw her faithful secretary. “How do you know I’m here?”

“That’s a question when you’re sober,” Jess sassed. She hauled her boss to her feet and grabbed her purse from the table. “How much, Greg?” she asked the bartender.

“Nah, I already put it on her tab,” Greg said. “Be careful, Jess.”

Jess gave him a tight smile. “Thanks, Greg.”

Before Lena could say anything, reflex took over and she puked all over Jess’s long coat.

“Oh come on!” Jess yelled.

When Jess looked over at Lena, the young Luthor was swooning before she dropped. Jess barely caught her before Lena hit the floor.

Few patrons looked at them, but after that, they don’t really care and back to their drink.

“You better raise my salary after this,” Jess growled.

“Need a hand?” The bartender asked from behind the counter.

Jess sighed slightly as she watched her boss mumbled something, her green dress covered in puke. “Yes, thank you,” the secretary said hopelessly.

The ride home was mostly silence, other than some weird mumbled from Lena. Sometimes Jess amazed with her boss because even in her drunken state the young Luthor still manage to spew some science stuff. Jess felt like she should write it down, but it’s kinda hard when the young Luthor almost sat on Jess’ thighs.

Together with Lena’s driver, Jess carried her boss to her place. Thank god she doesn’t vomit while they were walking. After the driver was out, Jess began to stripped Lena down to her underwear, tucked her into bed, put the vomit-covered dress into the hamper, and the last she put an Advil and a glass of water on the bedside table.

After checking that her boss still alive, Jess went home.

 

* * *

 

Three months.

She should give it another months or years or even never made a contact with the young Luthor again.

But Rhea was weak. She was weaker thanks to Lena.

And the Daxamite hates it.

It was not the first time Rhea slept with a human, for gods’ sake, but something was different about Lena Luthor. Rhea slept with a dozen if not more humans after Lena, even before the portal exploded. But the queen of Daxam always comes back to Lena. No matter how beautiful or handsome or alluring the other humans were, Rhea always thinking about Lena.

She even accidentally whispered Lena’s name when she slept with another woman with the same features like the young Luthor. Brunette, green eyes, but she’s not Lena.

The portal exploded, she can’t bring her armies to invade Earth.

She can’t make Lena her queen.

Gone was her dream to rule together with Lena. Her rightful queen.

Rhea was angry with herself as well, she failed to guide Lena to the right path. Such a waste of potential.

But most of all, she was angry at herself because she missed Lena.

Everything about the human. Not just her taste.

Rhea was angry because she let Lena became something more than a tool to conquer the Earth.

But now her plan to rule the Earth was gone. She couldn’t make Lena as her queen anymore.

Rhea looked over to her bedside table where she kept the books Lena gave her. She was shocked, but then Lena told her that it was her favorite books. And how she was hoping Rhea would enjoy it as well. Later that night, after they were tired from another unsuccessful attempt to build the portal, Rhea suggested they should just take a bath together, order some takeout foods and read until they fall asleep. Lena was shocked and thinking it was another test from Rhea, but then Rhea prepared everything on her own.

Lena kissed and thanked her that night before she snuggled up to Rhea and read her book. Rhea hummed in delight and read one of the books Lena gave her while starching Lena’s head.

That was the first time they didn’t spend the night fucking each other.

She still could have Lena, right? At least in this backward of a planet, she could have Lena to be hers and hers alone.

Three months was such a long time without Lena beside her.

Or below her.

Whichever position Lena wish.

Well, time to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure how many chapters im gonna write, but i need to put a target, so maybe 5? it could be more, it could be less, idk man. i swear this is gonna turn into some sort of porn parody or some shit
> 
> [usually im lurking around here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	2. Gentle Whispers from the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena really needs to raise Jess' salary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because this chapter is too long, so i decide to cut it and make chapter 2 just for smut and also this is a flashback. IDK why but i love flashback. And also this chapter is the reason why i put the porn parody tag. this is also unbeta and i only use grammarly

Rhea never understood human’s obsession with taking pictures. Lena was like that too. Even though according to her, she was not that obsesses with it. Rhea only scoffed.

Lena just gave her a phone after the last time she came unannounced while Lena was in a meeting. So if Rhea wanted to come, she must ask whether the young Luthor was free or not. Rhea scoffed, it was her position not so long ago, being the important person. She can’t wait for Lena to finish the portal so she could bring her army here and make Lena her queen. If her son doesn’t want to leave, then fine, she’ll just take Lena away from this backward planet.

Before Rhea turn on her phone, she saw the tv right the moment it showed a man just came out from the bathroom and only wearing his underwear. And then how he slowly took off his underwear while keep looking to the front, just before the material pass down his dick, the camera moved away to the face of the woman and then one flying underwear.

That gave the queen of Daxam an idea.

She went to the bathroom–maybe she should just accept Lena’s offer to stay with her, at least until the portal is done. But then Rhea couldn’t bring back any sex partners to satisfies her–and turn her phone on. She leaned on the wall while waiting for her phone she opened her pants and kicked them aside. Rhea smirked when she saw the bulge between her crotch, she rubbed it from outside and whimpered softly, wishing it was Lena’s hands.

Rhea hummed when she saw a wet spot already forming on her black underwear, as soon as she slipped out from her underwear, her cock was finally free and the head was already wet thanks to her precum. Rhea smirked and used her underwear to clean it up; making sure the wet spot was visible. After she was satisfied with the result, she stood up straight while facing the mirror in the bathroom.

The first time she saw it, she doesn’t understand why the hotel was obsessed with mirrors. But now she understood why. After she brought back many bed warmers and Lena, sex in front of the mirror was so thrilling and hot, just like one of her bed warmer said.

Her favorite one was the one next to the bed, usually, she would tell her companion to ride her dick, whether as she was on her back or when Rhea sat on the chair. When this happened with the young Luthor, Rhea loved it because the way Lena arched her body and how her face was pure ecstasy when she come and Rhea bit the young Luthor’s neck until it was bleeding. And all of this happened with the two of keeping eye contact using the mirror.

Rhea used her now wet underwear to cover her already fully erect cock, making sure the wet patch was there. After she found the right angle, she took a picture of the mirror showing her crotch. She sent it without a word or those things the human called emojis.

Rhea doesn’t have to wait that long until she got a replay from Lena that read.

 

_‘I wish I could taste you’_

 

And then another.

 

_‘But I have a meeting in an hour and I have to prepare everything. I’m sorry.’_

 

Rhea raised her eyebrow. Well, she did try. Oh well, time to find another fuck buddy to take care this erection for her. It’s been such a long time since the last time she fucks another alien.

Just as Rhea slipped her underwear back, her phone rang. A new message. The queen of Daxam raised her eyebrow when she saw a picture from Lena. At first, she doesn’t understand what the picture was, but then she blinked and she realized it was actually a picture of Lena’s red panties. She imagined how the young Luthor spread her legs wide open to get this picture.

Rhea hummed when another picture came, it was a closer look of Lena’s already wet red panties. With a caption that read:

 

_‘Oh, the feeling is mutual, just in case if you’re wondering’_

 

Rhea typed back.

 

_‘Are you sure the meeting is that important?’_

 

Rhea already put her pants back when the phone chimed. She growled loudly when she saw the picture Lena sent this time.

It was a picture of her, licking her wet fingers and a trail of wetness dripping from her palm while looking at the camera with that look that always made them ended up in bed. The caption read:

 

 _‘Do you want to taste me? Come over and give it a try. I already_ canceled _the meeting; I’m free for the next three hours’_

 

Rhea’s cock twitched in anticipation of the kind of activities they could have until both of them were a quivering mess. Without wasting any time, she flew over to Lena’s office.

As Rhea landed on the balcony, Lena gasped loudly and dropped her phone. She swirled her chair to get a better look on the balcony.

“Rhea!” Lena said in surprise. She smiled wildly. “Well, you look dashing as usual. Love the suits.” She made a ‘come here’ gesture. “But I love it more if I see them on the floor.”

Rhea raised her eyebrow and fixed her blue tie. She was wearing a black double-breasted coat and a vest with the same color, her white shirts’ collar was popped out like usual. The suit was personally tailored by Lena’s trusted tailor. Lena’s taste in fashion was one of the reasons why Rhea likes her more, other than the fact that Lena was currently building her a portal, but that was beside the point. The queen of Daxam knew that the young Luthor also made a dress for herself that matched Rhea’s suits.

She pretended she didn’t see Lena trying the dress even though Rhea was very much wanted to rip the dress away and have her way with Lena on the store.

“Hello, darling,” Rhea said as she made her way to Lena’s chair. When she stood in front of Lena, the queen of Daxam bent down to cup Lena’s face. “I’m here to taste your pussy,” she whispered before she kissed Lena hard.

Both of them moaned into the kiss.

“Did you already close the door?” Rhea asked. Not that she cared, but the poor assistant probably already scarred for life after seeing her boss being fucked twice.

One time Lena was being fucked from behind, she was gripping the desk like her life depended on it, her panties only slide off to her thighs, their cum dripping from Lena’s pussy. Another time they both sat on the sofa, with Lena’s front body facing the door. The young Luthor was naked and rubbing her clit furiously as she moved up and down on Rhea’s cock, her long hair was down and Rhea was busy sucking Lena’s nipples and holding her by the hips to help the young Luthor fuck herself on her cock.

So yes, Rhea would rather no one disturbed their fucking session this time, no matter how funny it was to see the human’s face.

“Yes,” Lena said as she palmed her erection through her trousers. “Someone’s eager,” she smirked and squeezed it to emphasize her point.

Rhea smirked as she snaked her right hand underneath Lena’s skirt and touched her already wet panties. “I’m sure this also applies to you, Miss Luthor,” Rhea pressed Lena’s pussy using her thumb.

Lena shivered as Rhea rubbed her pussy through the panties. Rhea growled when Lena stopped her by holding her wrist tightly. Which was funny because Lena was sure Rhea could easily move it but she actually stops, having this much control over the alien made Lena wetter. “I want to ride your cock.”

Rhea hummed, she pulled Lena to her feet and took over Lena’s place in her chair. “Then ride it like you mean it,” Rhea said as she gesture to her crotch.

Lena bent down to opened the zipper of Rhea’s trousers, she whimpered as she saw Rhea’s erection straining against the black underwear with the wet spot. “Did you think of me when you took that photo?” Lena asked with a short breath while rubbing Rhea’s erection, she could fell how hard and warm it was.

“Of course,” Rhea undid Lena’s ponytail and run her hand through Lena’s smooth hair, eager to make the hair a mess. She brought Lena closer by pulling her neck until their forehead touching. “Did you think of me while you touched yourself?” She asked before she captured Lena’s lips with her own.

“Always,” Lena breathed out, she whimpered as Rhea palmed her breast. And then she pulled Rhea’s underwear until her fully erect dick was out. Lena moaned, the slit was wet because of the precum. She can’t wait to lick it clean and made the slit wet because of her saliva and her juice, in due time.

Rhea’s hands already find its way to Lena’s thighs. “Do you want me to take off your panties?”

“No, I’ll do it,” Lena shivered as Rhea rubbed her thighs. With one hand on Rhea’s shoulder to brace herself, she raised her right foot to Rhea’s left thigh. The alien only raised her eyebrow, not feeling anything from the pressure of Lena’s sharp heel. With her free hand, Lena pulled her panties one side at a time while keeping eye contact with Rhea.

When Lena already stripped down of her panties, she gripped Rhea’s jawline and force her to open her mouth with one hand and said. “Bite my panties.”

Rhea smirked and did as she told. It was rare to see Lena taking charge and Rhea was curious to see where this was going.

“Beautiful,” Lena said as she gripped Rhea’s dick, she smirked when she saw Rhea's eyes fluttered closed. And then Lena gave the hard cock few jerks, making the alien hummed softly. She released her tight grip on Rhea’s shoulder and put down her foot back so she can kneel in front of Rhea.

Lena kissed the head softly one time before she runs her tongue over the head and licked at the precum pooling at Rhea’s slit. The young Luthor looked up and made eye contact with Rhea before she slipped the head into her mouth, slowly but surely Lena took almost all of Rhea’s length into her mouth. She licked and sucked Rhea’s dick in a way that she knew how much the alien loved it. And then she grazed her teeth, making Rhea mewled from behind Lena’s panties.

After Lena thought Rhea’s dick was wet enough, she forgot to buy a new lube after they used the last one yesterday; she released the dick with a loud pop. She gripped Rhea’s shoulder again and positions herself; another hand took Rhea’s cock. Lena whimpered when the tip of the dick touched her pussy, she used it to flick her clit few times before slowly she sank down on Rhea’s dick.

They both let out a moaned as Rhea’s length and girth filled her.

Lena gripped both of Rhea’s shoulder. “You’re not allowed to move,” she said to Rhea’s face.

The alien raised her eyebrow, clearly the young Luthor enjoying this too much. Oh well, they both knew Rhea could flip their position easily. It was nice to see how Lena was so commanding, so Rhea let this one slide.

At least for now.

They both whimpered as Lena pulled herself up slowly only to push herself back down fast.

Lena slapped Rhea’s hands as she tried to grab Lena’s hips. “No touching.”

Rhea growled and gave one hard thrust to show her displeasure, but it only made the young Luthor squirmed in pleasure. Rhea huffed and just put her hands on the armrest, it was weird not touching Lena while the young Luthor was clearly pleasuring herself using Rhea’s cock.

Lena whimpered as she continued to ride Rhea’s cock, then Lena took the panties out and said. “Kiss me,” she ordered.

And Rhea did kiss Lena hard, all biting and tongue. The young Luthor whimpered as Rhea bit her lower lips until it bleeds and she sucked the blood and licked the spot. Lena tasted blood on Rhea’s mouth when they kissed after that.

“You’re fully dress,” Lena said as she opens Rhea’s coat. After Lena finally opened Rhea’s coat and threw it to the floor, she pulled Rhea by her necktie and kissed her.

“You don’t want to open your dress?” Rhea asked as she laid back on the chair and let Lena opened her vest.

“Don’t worry, I have another dress here,” Lena said, she kissed Rhea’s jawline after she threw the vest to the floor as well.

Now Rhea was only wearing her white shirt, grey trousers and necktie, and also her black oxford shoes.

As Rhea trailed her kissed down to Lena’s neck, the younger woman said. “Don’t give me,” she moaned as she rolled her hips. “Any hickeys. I still have another meeting.”

The queen of Daxam stopped kissing Lena’s neck, she looked at Lena dead on the eyes, she gripped Lena’s neck from behind to keep her in place and then she did exactly that. Rhea bit down Lena’s neck as hard as she could without hurting the young Luthor.

Lena screamed loudly and stopped moving her hips, even after she no longer screams, her mouth still open wide. Growling with anger, Lena wrapped Rhea’s neck using her right hand, the young Luthor must be using all of her strength but Rhea doesn’t feel anything. The queen of Daxam smirked as she felt the familiar way of Lena’s inner walls clenching her dick, a sign that Lena was close.

So Rhea thrust her hips as deep and hard without hurting Lena and the human moaned loudly, the grip on Rhea’s neck getting harder. The alien hummed into Lena’s neck as she felt the wetness gushing from Lena’s pussy, the feeling of Lena’s body quivering on her lap. Rhea grunted as she gave few thrust to chase her own climax.

“Rhea,” Lena breathed out.

The queen of Daxam released her teeth from Lena’s neck to get a good look on her queen’s face. And she was beautiful as usual, especially in the throne of passion like this, right before she come, magnificent. Eyes half closed, mouth slightly open, mumbling some gibberish.

“ _My queen_ ,” Rhea said softly.

Lena whimpered. “Touch me.”

Rhea sighed deeply before she touched the back of Lena’s head to bring them closer and kissed her. One hand snaked between them and started rubbing Lena’s clit hard and fast, just like the way her cock pounded into Lena’s cunt.

Both of them moaned as they come together.

Lena kissed Rhea hard to muffle their moan; Rhea gripped Lena’s hips.

After they both came down from the high of the climax, Rhea wiped away the sweats from Lena’s forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear. And then Rhea kissed Lena softly and sweetly, different from all the kisses not long ago.

Lena hummed into the kiss. She opened her mouth to let Rhea’s tongue to explore her mouth and touching Lena’s tongue with her own. Rhea released her tongue after she sucked it greedily.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Rhea asked softly as she continued to kiss every inch of Lena’s face she could reach.

“Good,” the young Luthor said in content. She cupped Rhea’s face gently. “Thank you,” Lena whispered before she kissed Rhea.

“I know you needed it,” Rhea said after they released the kiss. “I did tell you to just kill them and find a new team for our project.”

Lena groaned and dropped her head into Rhea’s shoulder. “You can’t just go around killing people just because they have a different opinion from you.”

“Such a waste,” Rhea said in disdain. Unconsciously, Rhea rubbed Lena’s back in a circle. “Do you think your secretary heard you scream just now?”

Lena giggled. “I’m sure she heard it. Poor Jess. I already told her that you’ll be here so that she knows if I scream or anything, it’s because of you. And not someone is trying to kill me.”

Rhea smiled and kissed Lena’s temple. “If I remember correctly, someone said she has another meeting in three hours.”

Lena groaned loudly and nodded her head weakly.

“Well,” Rhea looked at the clock on the wall. “We still have another two and half hour, what do you want to do? Besides clean up yourself, of course.”

Lena laughed. “Just stay like this?” She whispered as she circled her hands around Rhea’s neck.

“You do remember that my cock still deep inside your cunt, right?” Rhea asked while her hands still rubbing Lena’s back.

Lena hummed as she rocked her hips; she smirked when she heard Rhea sucked in a sharp breath. “Yes, I remember.”

Both of them moaned at the loss when Lena stood up.

“Well, look at that,” Rhea purred as she watched how the cum dripped from Lena’s pussy. With her middle finger, she pushed inside Lena’s slippery wet pussy, gathering as much cum as she could.

Lena mewled and spread her legs wider to give better access for Rhea, and it also means the cum started to drip to the floor.  She gripped the desk behind her tightly.

Rhea growled and added another finger, pumping it in and out at a steady pace. The alien was sure even without super hearing, Lena could hear the sound of wetness her cunt made as Rhea fucked her using her fingers. The sound of short breath Lena’s made every time Rhea pushed her fingers deep into her. Thanks to that, Rhea’s cock was hard again.

As she pulled her fingers out, it was wet because of the cum. “Lick it,” Rhea ordered as she brought her fingers closer to Lena’s mouth. Rhea moaned when Lena wrapped her mouth around Rhea’s fingers, licking the cum clean from it. “Good.” Rhea praised as she pulled her fingers out from Lena’s mouth and pushed the now clean fingers into Lena’s pussy again.

Lena gasped and gripped the desk behind her again as Rhea pushed another finger. “Rhea,” Lena breathed out. The young Luthor whined when Rhea pulled her fingers out but then the alien pushed three fingers inside. In the midst of her lust, Lena wondered why Rhea used her left hand.

“I know darling,” Rhea whispered without stopping her penetration.

“Rhea,” Lena moaned. “I need…”

“You may come now,” Rhea said.

Lena whimpered as she come, coating Rhea’s fingers with her juice. Rhea doesn’t stop her movement; she even sped up the tempo. The queen of Daxam looked over her shoulder to see a glimpse of red and blue looming over near the L Corp’s balcony. She smirked and licked her cum-covered fingers slowly and released it with a pop. “You taste wonderful, darling,” Rhea said smugly while keeping eye contact with Supergirl.

“I know,” Lena whimpered. “You told me that every time after you,” she moaned when Rhea used her thumb to press her clit. “After you eat me.”

“I know you love it when I eat your cunt,” Rhea laughed darkly when she heard Supergirl gasped and looked really aroused yet angry at the same time. Oh, it’s really fun to tease the National City’s protector; Rhea should do it more often. The queen of Daxam smirked as she fantasizes her next fucking session with Lena; she had to make sure Supergirl could see clearly how Lena come.

“Yes,” Lena moaned.

Oh well, no matter how entertaining it was to see Supergirl like a confused puppy, Rhea would rather see Lena’s face before she come.

“Come for me again, _my queen_ ,” Rhea whispered, she circled Lena’s clit using her thumb. “I know you can. Come for me.”

Lena tipped her head back and closed her eyes in open-mouthed ecstasy, her body quivering. Rhea held Lena’s hips firmly with her free hand to keep her from falling down.

Rhea moaned as Lena’s juice started to drip into her palm. She finally stopped moving her fingers and let Lena came down from her climax. After few seconds, Rhea pulled out her fingers and the cum spilled. She shook her head, what a waste, she should kneel down and drink it all. But there was something, as she watched how the cum spilled from Lena’s pussy and dripping into the floor. The feeling of knowing that it was her cum and Lena’s juice.

Rhea’s cock throbbed deliciously, remembered how she just fucked the young Luthor. She hummed in delight before she licked her fingers and palm clean, while Lena was looking at her tiredly but satisfied and, what was the word? Oh yes, thoroughly fucked.

“Need help with that?” Lena pointed to Rhea’s erection using her chin.

Rhea gave her dick few jerks. “Anytime you’re ready to help me.”

Lena smiled and kneeled down in front Rhea. Keeping eye contact, Lena licked the slit to gather the precum pooling there. And then she licked the shaft, grazed her teeth on it. She smiled when she heard Rhea moaned, even though Lena couldn’t leave any marks, at least she could do this. Rhea’s dick was weaker than the other parts of her body, and Lena could give any stimulation she wanted to Rhea’s dick.

The young Luthor gave an open-mouthed kiss to the shaft, trailing it back up until she met the slit again. The precum leaked faster than Lena could lick it. She gave one lick to the slit before finally took the head inside her mouth.

Both of them moaned.

Rhea tangled her right hand to Lena’s silky hair; the gripped was weakening with every inch Lena took her length inside her mouth. Too bad Lena and other humans couldn’t really take all of her length into their mouth. And then the young Luthor started to pull her head back and pushed herself back again. Rhea met the movement with the thrust of her hips.

Lena moaned around Rhea’s cock, she bobs her head up and down faster. She pulled out the dick, making Rhea growled. Lena just raised her eyebrow and marveled at the view in front of her. Rhea’s hard cock was wet because of saliva and the precum licking from the slit. Lena licked the dick from the base up to the head, spending longer on the slit as she trying to lick the precum clean from the slit. But it was pointless because the precum was leaking faster than Lena could lick it.

Lena gave few jerks before she opened her mouth to welcome Rhea’s dick back inside her mouth.

Rhea threw her head back, trying to control her breathing. She cursed in her own language when Lena grazed her teeth on the shaft again.

Rhea whimpered as she finally come inside Lena’s mouth with long spurts. Some of the cum leaked from Lena’s mouth.

As Lena released the cock, Rhea said. “Don’t swallow it yet.”

The young Luthor titled her head to the side, but she nodded. She let herself being to her feet by Rhea, and then she sat on Rhea’s thighs.

Rhea pulled Lena by the back of her head and kissed her, using her tongue to made Lena opened her mouth. When her tongue already inside Lena’s mouth, she tasted the cum on Lena’s tongue. Greedily, Rhea sucked Lena’s tongue and swallowed her own cum.

Lena whimpered and gripped Rhea’s shoulders tightly. The feeling of Rhea’s sucking her own cum from Lena’s tongue was too much.

“This is actually the first time I did a cum swap,” Lena said after Rhea ended their kiss.

“A cum swap?” Rhea’s forehead crinkled.

“You,” Lena kissed Rhea’s jawline. “Swallowed your own cum,” a kissed on the neck. “From my mouth,” Lena whispered before she captured Rhea’s bottom lips with her teeth.

Rhea hummed. “I see,” she said after Lena released it with a pop. “How about all those time when I kissed you after you swallowed my cum?”

“Technically it’s a cum kiss,” Lena purred when Rhea started to scratched the back of her head.

“Well, tasting my cum from your mouth was one of the two favorite parts of our sexual activity,” Rhea nibbled Lena’s left ear.

“What’s the other part?”

“Fucking you until you come so hard all over my cock.” Rhea chuckled.

“The feeling is mutual,” Lena smiled as she rubbed Rhea’s jawline tenderly.

Rhea smirked as she heard a certain Kryptonian growled after Lena said that. Too bad the Girl of Steel couldn’t get the front seat of their fucking session this time. Oh well, maybe next time.

“Can we stay like for a while?” Lena asked softly as she nuzzled Rhea’s neck.

“Why don’t we move to the sofa so you could sleep more comfortable?” Rhea asked.

“No,” Lena slurred. “I’m fine here.”

“Very well,” Rhea said softly. She hugged Lena using one hand and the other played with Lena’s hair.

They stayed like that for thirty minutes, Rhea felt the up and down of Lena’s chest as the human sleep. Occasionally Lena woke up groggily and kissed Rhea while mumbling something and Rhea let her be.

Until Lena’s phone started ringing thanks to her reminder for the meeting.

“Look who’s finally wakes up,” Rhea said as she flipped the page of the book she’s currently reading.

“Rhea?” Lena sounded so confused and she blinked few times, because Rhea never stays before, even after Lena asked her to. Usually, Lena woke up alone and already fully cloth. But now Rhea was still here, unmoving, and looked like pretty much content with their position. “How long have I asleep?”

“Thirty minutes,” Rhea closed the book and put it back to Lena’s desk. “Hello, darling.”

Lena hummed. “Hello to you too,” she whispered before she kissed Rhea softly.

“So about your meeting?” Rhea nipped Lena’s earlobe.

“I guess I just cancel it then,” Lena mewled.

Rhea hummed and kissed Lena. “Then do it.”

Lena sighed as she stood up to pick her phone from her purse. Ever since that one tiny mistake, Jess decides that they don’t need an intercom. The young Luthor felt bad and actually ashamed because she accidentally pushed the intercom while Rhea eats her like some sort of main course.

Lena raised her eyebrow when Rhea doesn’t move from the chair, the alien only gesture to her crotch. It was her way of saying ‘just sit on my cock’. Yes because sitting on Rhea’s cock while Lena on the phone with Jess was a good idea. So she sat on the desk, legs wide open and heels firmly on Rhea’s thighs.

“Hello, Jess,” Lena began. “Yes, I’m fine. Anyway, can you,” Lena squealed as Rhea rubbed her swollen pussy. “Yes, I’m fine Jess.” The young Luthor shot a deadly look to Rhea.

The queen of Daxam stood up, making Lena titled her head to the curiously.

“Yes, Jess, can you please cancel all of my meetings–“ Lena fake coughed to hide her moan as Rhea nudged her clit using her cock. “Yes, reschedule them all, please Jess,” Lena gave a middle finger to Rhea. But it was a mistake because the alien sucked the finger; Lena was forced to fake cough again to mask her moan.

Rhea smirked, she gripped her dick, gave few short jerks before she slapped it three times to Lena’s pussy. The alien hummed as she rubbed the head of her cock against Lena’s outer lips. Her cock throbbed steadily on her hand.

The young Luthor bit her hand to muffle her whimper; Jess was talking about the next meeting with Van Wayne. Lena’s breath hitched as Rhea pushed her dick inside her pussy, just the head, but it already made her pussy tingled. She let out a soft ‘uh uh!’ at the same time when Jess asked her whether or not she agreed with Van’s term and condition, and Rhea pushed her shaft inside her.

“ _Just a ‘uh uh’_?” Jess sounded concerned.

“Well, I already told you which part,” another fake coughed as Rhea pulled her dick out and pushed it back fast. “I disagree with.”

“ _Are you okay? You sounded sick._ ” Jess asked.

“I’m fine Jess,” Lena bit her lips when Rhea rubbed her clit.

Lena doesn’t really hear Jess’ explanation, honestly Jess could be talking about the location of Lex’s secret vault and Lena doesn’t bat an eye, because her focus was now on Rhea’s cock pumping in and out her cunt in such slow and tortures pace that made Lena’s head dizzy and she wanted to throw the phone to Rhea’s head.

“Yes Jess,” Lena said after she controlled her breathing, she tried so hard to not look at her crotch. “Just tell Van that if he refuses,” Lena sucked a deep breath as Rhea’s length and girth finally filled her. “If he’s refuse,” Lena gripped the edge of the desk as Rhea started to pump her cock faster, deeper, and harder. “I’m going to…” Lena bit her lips.

“You’re going to what, darling?” Rhea asked innocently as she rubbed Lena’s clit faster. She knew Lena was close, she could feel it. “Come on, say the word,” Rhea growled, not stopping pounding Lena’s pussy.

“COME!” Lena yelled as she come, her body was quivering. Lena was panting really hard, her head still dizzy but Jess kept talking about why Lena has to yell at her and whether it was some sort of passive-aggressive technic from her.

“I’m going to come to the real Wayne and make the deal with him,” she bit her lips to make her hard panting doesn’t get pick up by Jess.

Rhea smirked as she felt those warm juice on her dick, she nibbled Lena’s ear. “You really did come,” Rhea gave one hard thrust. “So hard.”

“Oh god,” Lena moaned as Jess finished explaining to Lena why it would be a bad idea to make a deal with Bruce Wayne. “I know, Jess, I wish I could yell to Van,” she whimpered. Rhea was still fucking her and now she wrapped her hand on Lena’s neck. “fuck, just COME ALREADY!” Lena shouted the last part to Rhea, she wrapped her hand around Rhea’s neck again and keep her phone away from her.

The queen of Daxam grunted and gave one final thrust before she come inside Lena.

They moaned at the same time,

Lena chocked Rhea harder as Rhea filled her pussy.

Even with her clouded minds, Rhea could hear Jess’ voice from the phone.

“ _Lena, are you okay? You were moaning all the time._ ” The poor girl sounded so concerned.

“I’m,” Lena panted as she loosened the grip on Rhea’s neck. “I’m fine Jess.”

Rhea also did the same and she kissed Lena’s neck. They really need to change into another outfit since this one already smelled like sex and sweat. Not that Rhea doesn’t love it, but she understands that cleaning this outfit was difficult.

“ _Are you sure? You’re sounded like you just run a marathon or something._ ”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lena said while rubbing Rhea’s hair, she bit her lips when to stop herself from moaning as Rhea pulled out her dick. “I’m just too stressed.”

Rhea scoffed, she wanted to say ‘the only time you didn’t stress is when I fuck you’, but she got better use of her mouth. So she kneeled down between Lena’s legs.

“Nononononono,” Lena whispered in horror. But as usual, the alien doesn’t care and she licked Lena’s pussy. The young Luthor gasped loudly.

“ _See! You’re gasping again! Are you hurt? Do you need me to call an ambulance?_ ”

“Jess, I’m perfectly fine,” Lena squirmed each time Rhea licked her, drinking up all of their cum from inside her pussy. She took a deep breath as Rhea finally stood up and Jess was busy spewing about her uncle that always gasping every one hour or so. “You didn’t read my…” Lena hummed as Rhea kissed her, she could taste their cum in Rhea’s mouth.

When Rhea released the kiss, she saw a strand of saliva between them.

“ _Lena, why did you close the door?_ ” At the same time, Lena heard the telltale of someone tried to push her office door. “ _Did you change the key_?”

“Jess,” Lena dropped her head to Rhea’s shoulder when the alien started to rub her clit again. “Please just read my message first, okay? And also,” she bit Rhea’s shoulder hard. “Please cancel all of my meetings for the rest of the day,” she said the word ‘day’ with a slurred on the ‘y’.

Rhea added another finger inside Lena’s slickly pussy. Two fingers buried knuckled-deep, but she doesn’t move it. “Tell her to go home after she’s done,” she whispered before Rhea bit the junction of Lena’s neck.

Lena took a deep breath as Jess finally ended their call, and then she pushed Rhea’s shoulders. “Are you out of your mind?” she hissed. “What if Jess realizes something was wrong while I called her?”

“Well, she’s not,” Rhea rubbed Lena’s thighs. “Relax, darling. Even if she does, it won’t be the first time. At least she doesn’t have to see us fucking directly this time.”

Lena groaned loudly. “Please don’t remind me, I still having a hard time to look Jess directly.”

Rhea kissed the side of Lena’s temple.

Right after that, Lena’s office phone rang. The young Luthor picked it up, thinking it must be Jess.

 _“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT RHEA IS IN THERE WITH YOU?!_ ” Jess yelled forcing Lena to pull the phone away.

Rhea chuckled as the young Luthor groaned.

“Jess, I already told you.”

“ _Well, I didn’t bring my phone! Oh wait, that’s my fault. Remind me to always bring my phone, no wait that’s my job to remind you_.” Jess said in one breath.

“Yes, Rhea is with me Jess,” Lena said while looking at the alien in question.

Rhea just gave her the most shit-eating grin Lena ever saw.

“ _Rhea is there for almost an hour and you haven’t… Oh._ ” Lena bit her lips, that little ‘oh’, Lena could see the imaginary light bulb light up at the top of Jess’ head right now. “ _OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON’T TELL ME SHE WAS FUCKING YOU WHILE WE’RE ON THE PHONE BEFORE?! I MEAN IT MADE SENSE! THAT FAKE COUGH AND YOU KEEP MAKING WEIRD VOICES AND ALSO YOU WERE PANTING REALLY HARD!_ ”

Rhea laughed out loud at that, making Lena growled and slapped Rhea’s shoulder again.

“We’re not…” Lena gasped loudly, because of fucking course Rhea pushed her cock inside Lena’s cunt right at the moment when she tried to lie to her secretary that she didn’t have sex with Rhea while she was on the phone with said secretary.

Even though they were, in fact, fucking while Lena was on the phone with Jess.

 _“Please don’t tell me that she’s fucking you right now_?” Jess asked in horror.

"We're not…” Lena shuddered when Rhea once again fucking her pussy. “Alright yes, we’re fucking right now."

 _"JESUS LENA!”_ Jess hissed. _“Can you keep it in your pants for like one damn minute?”_

“I’m,” Lena’s body arched and she moaned. Rhea just hit _that spot_. The spot that made Lena’s toes curl. “I’m sorry.”

“ _Oh god,_ ” Jess groaned loudly. “ _Ok, I’m going to go home now and I’ll take care of everything from there so I can be free from your sex zone_.”

“Thank you,” Lena whimpered. “Jess.”

Jess mumbled some words in Chinese before she ended the call.

“Now, I can finally hear you scream loudly again,” Rhea smirked and pushed her cock deeper.

Lena arched her body, still biting her lips to hold herself not to moan. But it was futile since Rhea fucked her harder and faster. She doesn’t want to make Jess uncomfortable more than she already has, yeah listening your boss being fucked was not as traumatizing as seeing your boss being fucked, but still.

Lena’s phone vibrated on the table.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lena said as she pushed Rhea back. With trembling hands, she took her phone and read the text that just arrived. “Ok, that was Jess. She’s already in the lobby, so we can–“ Lena yelped as Rhea thrust her hips again. Lena put her phone back after she turned it off and wrapped her legs around Rhea’s waist.

The young Luthor hooked her legs tighter around Rhea’s waist, she dug her nails into Rhea’s back. “More,” she gasped and clutched at the strong muscles of Rhea’s back.

Rhea grunted and obeyed her queen wish and gave everything she could without hurting Lena. She felt how the sweat started to drip down of her spine, Lena’s grip on her biceps was harder with each thrust of her dick, as if holding on into Rhea’s biceps was the only one that keeping Lena grounded.

The queen of Daxam moaned when she felt Lena squeezed down around her shaft; the young Luthor keep mumbling her name like some sort of pray. “Come for me, Lena,” Rhea whispered as she kissed Lena slowly, trying to swallow her whimpers and desperate pleas.

It wasn’t that long when Rhea felt a powerful gush of heat inside her, Lena arched her body and let out a hoarse cry. Rhea slowed down her movement to savor the feeling of Lena’s inner walls clenching her cock tightly, the sound Lena made as the young Luthor come. Rhea whimpered softly as she dropped her head to Lena’s shoulder after she finally caught up with Lena and come inside her with a long spurt.

The smell of sex and sweat getting thicker inside Lena’s office after they both come.

“Well, That was nice,” Rhea said as she pulled her dick out from Lena.

Both of them moaned.

Lena laughed. “Just nice?”

Rhea smiled and wiped the sweat from Lena’s forehead. “Marvelous.”

Lena leaned in and kissed the alien softly. “I’m hungry,” she whispered against Rhea’s swollen lips.

“How about if you cook something for dinner?” Rhea asked as she licked the column of Lena’s throat.

“Sounds nice,” Lena sighed deeply. “Not to mention we need to clean up. I really like your suits,” she said as she traced the line of the shirt.

“You managed to not ruin my shirt this time,” Rhea said. “Impressive.”

“Reminds me to rip your shirt again the next time we have sex.”

“I will.”

Lena smiled. “Let’s take a shower first and then go to my place.”

“A shower, together?”

“The shower is big enough for the two of us,” Lena said as she tried to jump down from the desk, but her wobbly legs failed her. If it wasn’t Rhea, she would hit the floor. “Thank you,” Lena said as Rhea held her tightly by the waist.

“I guess I should accept that offer and have a shower with you,” Rhea whispered as she carried Lena bridal style. “We don’t want something bad happens to you now, won’t we?”

Lena hummed and kissed Rhea tenderly. "That's so sweet of you."

The walk to Lena's private suit was longer than it used to be. Since Rhea walked slowly, allowing Lena to kiss her and open her shirt and her trousers, she kicked her shoes as well. They left a trail of clothes on the floor. As they stood in front of the private suit inside Lena's office, Rhea put the young Luthor down to pulled off her dress slowly, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin of Lena's back. When they both finally naked, Lena captured Rhea's lips.

"Just a quick shower. No fucking," Lena said.

"What a shame," Rhea sighed as she pushed the door that disguises as a wall and let herself being pulled by Lena into the private suit.

The heavy sound of the door being closed echo within Lena’s empty office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [and here is my tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	3. Don't Show, Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never tell me, you never show me. Then how do I know your feelings for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, an update. again, im still not sure on how many chapter this story gonna have, but im gonna put 8 for now

Lena opened the door of her room only to find the emptiness of her place. Her head still pounding really hard even after she drank the Advil Jess placed on at the bedside table. Wearing only her sheet, Lena walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find something to cure her hangover. The young Luthor almost drop the sheet wrapped around her body when she saw a figure standing on her balcony. She knew that back anywhere.

“Rhea,” Lena said breathlessly.

The Daxamite looked over from her shoulder, her face was impassive and then she turned around once again. Her frame loomed over on the balcony under the glaring sun, looking bigger than life itself.

Lena tripped over when she ran towards her balcony; she almost hit the glass door because of her eagerness. When Lena was three feet away from Rhea, she touched Rhea’s back shakily with the tip of her forefinger.

“You’re here…” Lena said in awe. “Really here?”

“Yes,” Rhea answered.

Lena’s breath hitched when she heard Rhea’s voice after all this time. She put her palm over Rhea’s strong back, remembering the last time she touched her, Rhea’s back was badly hurt.

When Lena was sure that Rhea was real and solid and won’t fly away, she dropped her head to Rhea’s back. “You’re here.” She sniffled.

No one said a word, Lena was busy sniffling while holding Rhea’s suits jacket and Rhea was still staring over the National City skyline.

Lena finally stopped sniffling; she wiped her tears with the back of her right hand.

That was when Rhea finally turned around; her heart skipped a beat as she took a good look at Lena’s appearance. The young Luthor only wrapped in a white sheet, her eyes were red–briefly, Rhea wondered whether it was from the lack of sleep or she just cried or maybe something else–, her hair was a mess, and she smelled like sweat, tobacco, and too much alcohol.

“Did you have fun without me, darling?” Rhea tilted her head. “You smelled like the cheap bar from around the corner.” Rhea brought Lena closer to her, she lowered her head to the crook of Lena’s neck. The alien was inhaling deeply of Lena’s scent, ignoring the way Lena’s body trembling.

Lena blinked few times, trying to form an answer while Rhea was standing in front of her, holding her.

Rhea kissed Lena’s neck, a kiss on her jawline, and then Rhea nipped Lena’s left earlobe. “Did you have fun without me, darling?”

“I’m, not…” Lena panted.

“Not what?” Rhea pulled Lena’s hair gently.

“If you think I’m having fun…” Lena bit her lips as Rhea gave an open mouth kiss on her neck. She gripped the sheet tighter; Lena swallowed back her words as Rhea licked the column of her neck.

“Well, did you?” Rhea asked as she cupped both of Lena’s breasts and twisted her nipples.

Lena moaned out loud, she could feel herself getting wetter. Damn it, focus Luthor! Lena took a deep breath. “No.”

“Oh really?” Rhea chuckled as she squeezed both of Lena’s breasts and Lena moaned. Oh, she how missed that moan.

Lena gulped and gripped the sheet and raised her chin. “If you think me drinking every night after you left as something I would do for fun,” she hissed. “Then you’re wrong!”

Rhea gripped Lena’s chin with her right hand. “Feisty aren’t we?”

Lena gulped.

Rhea licked her lips as she saw the determination in Lena’s eyes. Oh, she missed this side of Lena. Rhea only touched Lena’s cheekbone with her forefinger and then kissed her again. Rhea smirked when she heard Lena’s breath hitched. While keeping eye contact, Rhea pulled the sheet from Lena’s body, revealing the young Luthor’s naked body.

As the sheet pooled around Lena’s ankles, the young Luthor avoided Rhea’s hungry gaze and tried to cover her nakedness. Her cheeks turned red and her heart beating loudly. This wasn’t the first time Rhea saw her naked with such raw emotions, but after three months, it felt like the first time again.

“You don’t have to hide from me,” Rhea licked the shell of Lena’s ear. “My darling.”

It should be easy, surrendering into Rhea’s arms just like the old times. Let the alien pleasure her over and over again until both of them forget their names, until Rhea slipped and call Lena ‘my queen’ again. But she needs an explanation, so Lena gathered every bit of her strength to pushed Rhea away. “Just like you did for the last three months?” Lena asked angrily.

Rhea blinked few times. “I’m what?”

“Oh cut the fucking crap, Rhea.” Lena glared at the alien. “You left for three months! And then you just waltz in here like nothing happened?! Can’t find anyone to fuck?” The young Luthor sneered.

Rhea tsked. She actually missed this feisty side of Lena, the one that always fights back no matter what. Fucking the obedient Lena was nice, but not that fun. Nevertheless, Rhea should make a line for Lena between feistiness and forget her place. “On the contrary, I have plenty of human and alien to fuck.”

“Then fuck them,” Lena growled, trying very hard to push down the jealousy rising within her heart as she imagining Rhea with someone else. “And fuck you!”

Before Lena’s right hand hit Rhea’s cheek, the Daxamite held it and she tsked.

“Three months, you made me thinking that I’m a failure, that I’m just worthy because of your precious portal,” Lena whispered as she dropped her head to Rhea’s chest. “Do you even… Do you even really care about me?” She felt like an idiot for asking such question, but she needed to know.

“You know I do,” Rhea said as she stroking Lena’s hair.

“Say it,” the young Luthor quivered.

The Daxamite pushed Lena away. “I already say it.”

“No,” Lena said. “I don’t know whether you care about me or not, because you never say it.”

Rhea growled. “ _Humans and their feeble feelings._ ”

“Why? Too scared to mock me in a language I know?” Lena raised her chin.

In a blink of an eye, Rhea suddenly pinned Lena against the wall, Lena screamed in pain as her bare back collided with the wall, her right hand on Lena’s neck and the alien’s left hand gripped the young Luthor’s hips. “I left you for three months, and you already like this.”

“Newsflash, I’m always like this,” Lena sneered. Once again, Rhea held her hand right before Lena slap her. “If you really care for me,” the young Luthor took a deep breath. “Then tell the truth. Who are you?”

“In case you forget, I’m an alien.”

“Just an alien?”

Rhea raised her eyebrow.

“Are you sure you just an ordinary alien and not a queen?”

Rhea’s smirk faltered and she took a step back. “How…”

“What, do you think Supergirl won’t notice an explosion that big?” Lena hissed. “Queen Rhea of Daxamite?”

Rhea growled lowly at the back of her throat, curse Supergirl and her meddling self.

 

_“What do you want, Supergirl?” Lena asked as she pours another drink._

_“I think that’s enough, Lena,” Supergirl said with concern._

_The young Luthor laughed darkly as she finally looked over to her balcony. Supergirl standing there with both hands on her hips, the golden sunset from behind made her strong physic like those of a goddess. If this happens long before Rhea came into Lena’s life, she would droll over Supergirl. But now, it was just a painful reminder of how Rhea looked beneath the golden light of the Earth’s yellow sun._

_Strong, majestic, and so out of reach._

_“That’s Miss Luthor to you, Supergirl,” Lena said offhandedly._

_“What?”_

_“I know why you’re here,” Lena took over the bottle after she put down her empty glass. “You want to ask me about that explosion, right?” she asked as she walked towards the balcony. The young Luthor heard how Supergirl’s breath hitched as she walked past the Kryptonian._

_Supergirl only stood there, watching over how Lena drank half of the bottle in few gulps. “Okay, you know what, that’s enough!”_

_Lena only sighed when Supergirl used her super speed to take all her drinks away from her office. “Go on, ask me about that explosion and my secret project,” she ordered as she leaned back on the balcony. The young Luthor tried to stop thinking about how Rhea used to fuck her on the balcony._

_“What secret project?” Supergirl titled her head to the side. “Is this project got anything to do with the explosion outside National City last night?”_

_Lena sighed. “I was trying to help someone,” she said bitterly._

_“Help someone?”_

_Lena sighed deeply. “I was trying to help someone, an alien, to find a way back to her home planet,” the young Luthor gulped as the memory of last night accident flash before her eyes._

_“An alien…” Supergirl looked worried. “What’s her name?”_

_“Rhea,” Lena whispered softly while looking over the horizon._

_“LENA!!!” Supergirl screamed. “She’s dangerous! Why would you associate yourself with her?!”_

_“Well it’s not like I could go to the alien’s bar and ask them about Rhea now, could I?” Lena folded her hands._

_“You could ask me, Lena!” Supergirl raised her voice._

_“I can’t!” Lena answered back._

_“Why? Lena, you supposed to tell me, or the DEO, or the Science Police!” Supergirl rubbed her temple._

_“Because I…” Lena stopped herself just in time before she blurted out ‘I need her’, that words had a different meaning now, and Lena hated it._

_“Because of what?”_

_Lena sighed deeply before she wrapped her hands around herself, suddenly feeling like she was naked in front of Supergirl. And everything became colder but she was sweating. The young Luthor avoided Supergirl’s tender looks, it reminded her so much of Kara. Did Supergirl learn how to be more human from Kara? Or did Kara get her softness from the Girl of Steel? “I thought by helping her I could,” she took a deep breath to control her emotion, to make her body to stop trembling. “I could prove it to the world that I’m the good Luthor. I’m nothing like my family.”_

_“Lena…”_

_“Stop,” Lena ordered when Supergirl began to walk towards her._

_“You don’t need to prove yourself, Lena,” Supergirl said. “I know you’re nothing like your family. I…”_

_“That’s the problem, Supergirl,” Lena laughed darkly. “You clearly have a bias about me. Being friend with Kara must be clouded your judgment about me.”_

_“I’m not,” Supergirl began. “I’m just stating the fact that you are good!”_

_“And the only one that agrees with you is Kara,” Lena sassed. “Have you ever seen one good news about me outside CatCo Magazine?”_

_Supergirl gulped, she looked down for few seconds before she shook her head slowly._

_Lena scoffed. “I thought so. So please forgive me if I want to make a good review about myself, about my family, about my company,” the young Luthor smiled sadly. “Because your word alone sometimes is not enough, Supergirl.”_

_Supergirl was looking at her like a kicked puppy. “You think I’m not enough?”_

_“You’re enough, Supergirl,” Lena smiled softly. “But that’s from my personal perspective. As Lena, your words mean everything to me, believe it or not, I already thought of you as my friend.”_

_Both of them blushed as their eyes met after Lena said that._

_The young Luthor coughed few times “But as the CEO of L Corp, I need more. And that’s why...” Lena sighed. “I was planning to help Rhea building a portal to help her get back to her home planet. I just want to prove it to the world that I’m nothing like my family,” she laughed bitterly. “But Rhea used me, and I’ve fallen for her tricks.”_

_“She didn’t hurt you, right?” The Girl of Steel looked at Lena from head to toe._

_“No, I’m fine,” Lena gulped. “And why is she dangerous?”_

_“She…” Supergirl looked away. “She was planning something. She’s a queen from a planet near Krypton, and I’m not sure she come here in peace.”_

_Of course Rhea didn’t tell her that_

_“Did she already done something destructive while she’s here?”_

_Supergirl bit her lips. “Well, not really.” A beat, then. “But she has an army, and we don’t know what will she do next, or what she wants.”_

_Lena titled her head to the side. Weird, if Rhea wanted something, she would do whatever it takes to have it in a heartbeat. Expect if she failed, and she must do something to show her power and make her enemy quivering in fear and give what Rhea want. Lena was never at the receiving end of Rhea’s wrath, but Lena saw it few times. It was scary but dare to say, a little bit turn on. “She tells me that she wanted to find her son.”_

_Supergirl gulped. “She told you that.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How big is the portal?”_

_Lena blinked, but then she cursed herself when the question finally dawned on her. “Fuck.”_

_“Lena?”_

_The young Luthor laughed loudly and rubbed her temple. “She never did want to find her fucking son; she wanted to bring her whole fucking army to invade Earth. And I almost help her,” she laughed bitterly. “Fuck my life, right?”_

_Good to know that Rhea doesn’t only good at fucking her cunt, but also her life._

“Why is it matter whether I’m a queen or not,” Rhea laid back on the balcony, the morning breeze blew her hair softly.

“And also the fact you have an army at your disposal?” Lena folded her hands. “You wanted to use that portal to bring your army to Earth.”

That was the plan, Rhea thought to herself. But she couldn’t bring herself to say it, so she just shrugged and smirked. “Well, I’m sure it would be more fun to destroy this planet using my space ship.”

Lena growled lowly. “And you used me…”

“You should feel honor,” Rhea said haughtily. “Because I picked you over dozens of other humans.”

“Leave,” Lena said shakily. “I won’t call Supergirl if you leave now,” she wanted to slap Rhea’s smug from her lips, she wanted to make Rhea bleed like the alien always did with her.

“My darling,” Rhea took a step forward.

“I said leave!” Lena yelled. “Now.”

Rhea sighed deeply. She could use her power to get what she wants, but then it won’t be the same. Gods, the young Luthor really changed her much, to make her think like this. She saw Lena as her equal, more or less. It didn’t happen directly, but gradually as they spent time together, inside and outside Lena’s bedroom. One time Rhea used her power on Lena, the young Luthor glared while tears falling down from her eyes and then she spat Rhea’s face. Rhea should do something to keep Lena on her place, but then the alien wanted to please the human.

So she left, and the next morning she told Lena she was sorry for behaving in such way. And that was the first and last time Rhea tried to use her power on Lena without the young Luthor’s consent.

She was getting soft, and Rhea doesn’t even realize it until it was too late. No portal, no army to help to conquer the Earth, and she can’t get Lena for herself. Might as well fight Supergirl head on and die on the battlefield.

Rhea moved forward, Lena took a step backward. With one hand in the air, Rhea took the sheet from the floor and offered it to Lena, but the human refused to take it. Sighing, she dropped the sheet as closer she could get without using her power or move from her place.

“Why do you care?” Lena asked bitterly.

“Because you still the best humanity could offer, darling,” Rhea smiled sadly.

“I won’t fall for your manipulation again,” Lena said with anger. “Leave, now.”

Well, it was true, in a sense. It was manipulation, but Lena was really the best humanity could offer. “Very well,” Rhea said before she flew into the morning sky.

Lena dropped to her knees and sobbed quietly, still naked as the day she was born. The sheet was just within an arm’s reach, but Lena just looking at it while tears falling down.

 

* * *

 

Lena gasped as Rhea pushed her into the wall next to the staircase, trapping her in place using her body. “Rhea, we’re still outside,” she hissed as Rhea squeezed her breasts.

“Good, so people know who do you belong to,” the alien growled before she pulled Lena’s hair and kissed her. When the young Luthor whimpered, she bit Lena’s lower lips.

“I’m not yours,” Lena answered back as she helps Rhea to pull her panties, her very drenched panties, down until it pooled on her ankle. Her green dress only hiked to her hips. The young Luthor moaned when the coldness hit her bare pussy, and then she grunted because Rhea still trapped Lena between the wall and herself using her body.

“Are you sure about that, darling?” Rhea chuckled darkly as she unzipped her trouser and gripped her already hard cock and rubbed it to Lena’s bare ass. The queen of Daxam was curious to see if the young Luthor’s ass could take all of her cock. Just thinking about it made her precum leaking, Rhea gather her precum on her fist and used it to make her dick wet. “If you’re not mine, then why you want me to keep fucking you?” she teased.

“Shut up,” Lena pant; she clawed the wall in front of her when she felt Rhea used the tip of her dick to rub her ass. Oh god, Lena wondered how it would feel if Rhea’s thick and long cock fuck her ass. Lena mewled when Rhea finally touched her drenched cunt using the head of her cock.

“Say it,” Rhea nibbled Lena’s ear. “I want to hear you say it,” she growled as she slapped Lena’s ass using her free hand. Her cock throbbed wildly the moment Lena yelled in pain.

“Fuck you,” Lena growled back, her growled turn into a moaned when Rhea pushed her middle finger into her pussy. “Fuck,” the young Luthor threw her head back, giving a better access for Rhea to kiss the column of her neck.

“I know I want to fuck you,” Rhea started to pump her middle finger in and out Lena’s pussy. Her cock throbbed inside her left fist. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Lena whimpered, she tried to push Rhea’s body but the sheer difference of power made it impossible and only made her ass touched Rhea’s dick.

“Say it, darling,” Rhea whispered before she pushed another finger inside. She really, really wanted to push her cock inside Lena’s cunt. She wanted to take the young Luthor outside their room, to make Lena’s scream echo in this hallway.

“I want you to fuck me,” Lena finally gave up and said the magic words, she dropped her head to Rhea’s shoulder.

Rhea smirked before she pulled out her fingers, the young Luthor whimpered at the loss. “Lick it,” she ordered the human after she brought her wet fingers near Lena’s mouth. The queen of Daxam hummed as Lena sucked her fingers greedily while keeping an eye contact. While Lena was busy sucking her fingers, Rhea pushed her cock into Lena’s pussy.

Lena whimpered around Rhea’s fingers as she felt the alien’s cock finally inside her.

Rhea pulled out her fingers to gripped Lena’s hips. “Are you still sure you’re not mine?” She asked as she pulled Lena closer to her.

“No,” Lena pant as she squeezed her breasts, Rhea should just rip her dress away.

“Even if I’m the only one that knows how to make you whimper like this?” Rhea breathed out as she rubbed Lena’ clit, making the young Luthor bit her lips to keep her voice down.

Lena was sure she said something, but she doesn’t remember what.

“Even I’m the only one that knows how to pleasure you?” Without stopping her penetration, Rhea pulled Lena away from the wall and bends the young Luthor down. The slapping sound of Lena’s skins against her trouser was getting louder.

“I’m not yours,” Lena managed to say in the midst of her haziness.

“Even I’m the only one that knows how to make you come this hard?” Rhea asked before she pushed every inch of her cock into Lena’s cunt and at the same time, she flicked Lena’s clit.

Lena screamed as loudly as she could, already passed way caring for people that could hear her.

Rhea felt the way Lena’s body tense, her inner walls clenching her cock as if trying to make Rhea come as well. Not long after Lena come, Rhea come deep within Lena’s pussy with short spurts. Before Rhea finished filling Lena’s cunt with her cum, the young Luthor come again, making Rhea dropped her head to the base of Lena's neck to muffled her growl. Lena whined at the back of her throat as she gripped Rhea's hands on her stomach, she felt how Rhea's cock twitching inside her, how her inner walls were gripping Rhea's cock as if it was trying to milk Rhea's cum till the last drop.

The table beneath her felt cold, but it wasn't enough to cool down Lena's burning desire.

Both of them could only pant as they felt the warm liquid inside Lena’s cunt.

“Still saying you’re not mine?” Rhea asked smugly after she finally recovered from her orgasm.

“No, never,” Lena spat before she pulled Rhea by the hair and kissed her hard.

The young Luthor felt like she was boneless after that orgasm, she even needs Rhea’s help to keep her body straight, the very limp body being hugged by Rhea from behind. They both whimpered as Rhea pulled out her dick. Lena heard the alien hummed in delight.

“You’re a mess, darling,” Rhea chuckled as she watched their cum dripped from Lena’s pussy. “Do you want me to lick it clean?” Rhea tsked when she saw Lena shook her head. Oh well, what a waste, but that was her queen wish. She stroked her dick few times to gather the wetness there and then wiped it clean on her trouser.

“A good kind of mess,” Lena slurred as she pulled Rhea by the back of her head and kissed her. She nipped Rhea’s lower lip before letting it go with a 'pop', and then she laughed as she saw the smug look Rhea gave her. “Oh god, how many people heard me scream just now?”

Rhea chuckled and wiped away Lena’s sweat from her forehead and kissed Lena's forehead tenderly. “I’m sure they enjoy it as well.”

“Pervert,” Lena snorted.

The two of them doesn’t say anything; Lena was enjoying the feeling of Rhea’s well-build body hugging her from behind.

They’ve only known each other for few days, but Lena was more open to the alien about her sex life rather than all of her previous partners. There was something about the alien that made Lena was sure no matter how bizarre or weird her sex kink was, the alien would not judge her for it. In fact, she would very much to try it with Lena.

Like what they just did.

“Thank you,” Lena finally said softly as she pulled Rhea by the back of her head to bring her face closer and gave her a slow kiss.

“I think I like this role-play thing,” Rhea said against Lena’s lips.

“Of course you did,” Lena chuckled.

“ _Even you said that you’re not mine,_ ” Rhea rubbed Lena’s hips slowly. “ _I will make you mine,_ ” she whispered. “ _I will make you as my queen,_ ” and then she nibbled Lena’s ear.

Lena mewled and gripped Rhea’s hair. “I don’t know what you said, but it sounded so sexy.”

“I think you need to check the security room after this, darling,” Rhea chuckled as she tucked herself back in. “I’m sure the security camera at the top us just recorded the whole thing,” the alien looked at the object in question and winked while she licked her lips.

“Oh god,” Lena groaned and dropped her head back to Rhea’s shoulder. “I need to pay them to keep quiet about this.”

“Or just let me take care of them,” Rhea said as she tucked Lena’s very damp panties into her breast pocket. When the young Luthor raised her eyebrow, Rhea just shrugged. “A souvenir for me.”

Lena groaned and fixed her dress. “Come on, let’s have a talk with my securities,” she said and pulled Rhea by her tie.

The queen of Daxam just smiled smugly and let herself being dragged by the young Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is my tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	4. Let Me Taste Your Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her plan was, what was the word? Ah yes, went to shit. Might as well enjoy it while it last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so theres gonna be mon-el in this chapter, sorry folks and an explicit sex scene between Rhea and someone else and a mention of tentacle porn. im so sorry, idk why i wrote all of that *douses self in holy water*

Rhea hasn’t stepped her foot again at this place, but she needed a distraction and this is the only place in this town that can provide that.

The night wind was chilly like usual, even though it doesn’t bother her, but Rhea took a deep breath and fixed the collar of her leather jacket.

The alien knocked the wooden door in front of her twice.

“What’s the password?” Someone from inside asked.

“ _I don’t know any password_ ,” Rhea said in Daxamite language.

The alien from behind the door scoffed. “Daxamite.”

“Why, do you have something against us?” Rhea titled to her side, she loosens up her fingers, itching for a fight.

“Well since the only Daxamite I know is Mon-El,” the alien sighed. “So forgive if my opinion about your kind is somewhat, well, ugly.”

Rhea should be angry because someone just talked about her in such manner, but then she remembered how Mon-El doesn’t want to go back home with her. He chose to stay at this backward planet, where people don’t look up to him, doesn’t worship him the way their people used to. All because of Supergirl.

“Well, what do you expect from a royalty that never works in his life before?” Rhea said with a wide smile. In a way, it was her fault as well, she spoiled her son too much.

The security mumbled something using their language, Rhea heard this language before, and it was one from the planet outside the Krypton’s galaxy. The alien from that planet was such mysterious bunch. Rhea never thought would actually meet one herself, let alone here, on Earth. A planet is known as one of the most backward planets ever existed. Well to be fair, all of the planets on the Milky Way were like that, if not worse.

The door was being open from the inside, revealing an alien with rainbow skins and eyes as dark as the galaxy itself. The alien was wearing a leather jacket and short jeans. “You may enter.”

Rhea smiled. “Thank you,” she said as the alien closed the door.

“We need more be careful after the attack on the last bar,” the alien sighed. “Damn those Luthor. Why can’t we kill them? It’s easy.”

Rhea’s fingers twitched. “Well, it is easy for us to kill them,” she started, trying to control her emotions. Don’t kill them, don’t kill them… “But it would make an all-out war, and the human has the Supers on their side.” Rhea titled her head to the side. “It will become a hard battle to win.”

The alien scoffed. “I still don’t understand why the Supers protecting the human.”

“That makes the two of us,” Rhea said as she patted the alien’s spiky shoulder.

As she opens the door, Rhea was welcomed by the bright light and loud crowds look like it was some sort of happy hours here. More options for her, Rhea thought to herself as the former queen scanned the vicinity. She smirked when she saw her son was tending the bar, or at least tried to because he was busy flirting with another alien. The alien, psychically wise could pass as a woman human if it weren’t for a pair of tentacles on their back, looked so bored but they probably too polite to tell her son to go away.

“You should just tell him to leave,” Rhea said as in lieu of a greeting and sat next to the alien.

“Mother!” Mon-El yelled in horror and embarrassment while the alien looked at her with relieved.

“It’s okay, you can go,” Rhea winked to the alien. “I’ll pay for your drink.”

“Thank you so much,” the alien said as they grabbed their drink and walked away from the counter.

“What are you doing here?” Mon-El asked. “I told you, I don’t want to go home.”

“Oh please,” Rhea waved her hand. “I know that, and I’m done pestering you to go home,” the former queen folded her hands on the counter. “Now, give me the best drink in this place.”

Mon-El was looking at his mother for few seconds without blinking. “Are you… Just like that?”

Rhea shrugged. “Yes, just like that. I understand you don’t want to go back with me, and well, I’m tired being rejected. So, I’m here as a customer, not as your mother.”

“Is this one of your manipulation tricks?” Mon-El asked worriedly.

“Would you believe if I say no?” Rhea titled her head to the side.

The two of them just looking at each other.

“I thought so,” Rhea sighed deeply. “Just give me a drink, and I’ll stay away from you,” she said as she put down a hundred dollar bill on the counter. “For my drink and the poor alien from before.”

Mon-El eyed Rhea for few seconds before finally took the bill and put it on the cash register and went to serve her mother a drink.

While waiting, Rhea looked around the room to find an empty table. She smiled at the alien sitting alone at the corner of the bar; said alien blushed and averted their eyes from Rhea.

“Here’s your drink,” Mon-El said harshly as he slammed the glass to the counter.

Rhea tsked. “You don’t want to get fired from this job, aren’t you?” She raised her eyebrow. “Not to mention, you were flirting with someone before, and here I thought you and Supergirl are exclusive.”

“It’s none of your businesses.”

Rhea chuckled. “The pretty prince is mad.”

“You made me this way.”

Rhea stopped herself from standing up; she put down the glass back and looked at her son right in the eyes. “I may spoil you too much, but I gave you a freedom, you can be whatever you want, yet you chose the spoiled brat role. Don’t blame your parents for your downhill that happened because you’ve made bad choices.”

“Well, why didn’t you stopped me?!” Mon-El slammed his fists against the table. “You’re my parents; it’s your responsibilities to guide me!”

“True,” Rhea said. “But then you always were neglecting your duty and responsibilities both as the prince of Daxam and as my son. So really, I’m just returning the favor,” she said with a smug before sauntered away from the bar, walking towards the alien that has been smirking at her ever since Rhea step foot inside the awful place.

“ _I can’t believe you’re related to Mon-El,_ ” the alien said as a greeting with their native language.

“ _He takes over his father_ ,” Rhea said using the same language. The other alien raised their eyebrow; or the equivalent of eyebrows for a human. Rhea just smirked smugly and took the seat next to the alien. “ _So, do I get the pleasure to know your name_?”

The alien looked at Rhea’s crotch, smirking.  “ _You can call me whatever you want_ ,” they said as they pulled their skin from the base of their neck, revealing another skin.

Up, up, and, up, until they revealed another face.

It was Rhea’s face.

Rhea raised her eyebrow, shapeshifting, interesting. “ _Even though I'm tempted to fuck myself, I would rather please if you use another face._ ”

The alien laughed and then they change their appearance again, now their face looked like a woman human, dark skin, auburn hair, and eyes as green as… No, Lena’s was greener.

“ _Is this satisfying enough for you_?” They asked as they moved to straddle Rhea.

 “ _Very_ ,” Rhea said, hands already on their hips. “ _Are we going to need to know each other first, or we can skip that part?”_

The alien traced Rhea’s bulge with their forefinger. “ _I’m here to find someone to satisfy my needs_ ,” they bit Rhea’s chin when the Daxamite squeezed their ass. “ _Do you mind if I bring along a friend?”_

Rhea was looking at the finger currently tracing her chest, opening her shirt button one by one. But then Rhea’s focused change to their breast, not as bigger as Lena’s and the young Luthor definitely only have two not three like this alien. She cupped both breasts, giving it a gently squeezed.

Lena used to love it when Rhea did that to her, teasing her while both of them were still fully cloth.

“ _Bring along your friend then,_ ” Rhea kissed the alien’s throat. “ _The more the merrier_.”

 

Rhea chuckled when her son was looking at her with mixture of emotions, but she was sure Mon-El was very much angry and maybe a little bit jealous because his mother went home with two gorgeous aliens.

 

* * *

 

Even before she found Mon-El, Rhea never went to this shady part of National City before. Part of the city where they don’t worship the Supers nor hating the Luthors, they were simply just trying to get by in their daily lives, human and alien alike. The hotel they were headed was hidden in plain sight with a disguise as a pharmacy, you have to buy a certain medicine to get a passcode which later you used to open the door at the back of the pharmacy, leading straight to the hotel.

The clerk was looking at them from head to toe before finally gave them the passcode. The shapeshifter alien then asked the clerk is there any restroom they could use, the clerk answered at the back of the room.

“What’s the passcode?” the security asked.

“Cabbage,” the shapeshifter alien answered while reading the piece of paper inside the medicine box.

Rhea chuckled to herself, remembered that day when Lena forced her to eat cabbage. It tasted weird and awful, good thing Lena was there to remedy it from Rhea’s taste bud with her favorite taste. The tangy and slightly musky. The alien licked the inside of her mouth, hoping it would help her to remember the taste of Lena’s cum better.

Hotel wasn’t really the best description for this place, because you can almost find anything here. Black market, perhaps, more fitting for this place. Rhea saw someone wearing all black was selling the alien’s gun, not far from the gun seller was another alien selling what it looks like food from their home planet. The queen of Daxam also noticed few humans here and there scattered all over the place.

Looks like this place where human and alien gathered to sate their curiosity about one and another.

“Come on,” the shapeshifter alien called Rhea. “Don’t just stand there.”

Rhea looked over to the far side of the room, where an alien currently straddling a human, or at least psychically passed as a human, looking very bored even though their company was very much enjoying their little grinding session. “Wait,” she told them.

The alien looked over to the same spot as well; they smirked when they saw what Rhea saw. “Well, the more the merrier indeed.”

Rhea walked over to the alien’s table and touched her shoulder gently. “May I have the pleasure of your company for the rest of this lovely evening?” She asked charmingly.

“Just you?” The alien looked over to the stair, where Rhea’s companies waiting.

“Well, if you didn’t mind sharing,” Rhea smirked.

“Hey, back off buddy!” the human yelled. Rhea just looked at him with tired expression; forget that the human was there in the first place. “I already paid for this alien…”

The alien then stuffed his mouth with the money she got from him, the man gasped in shock and accidentally swallowed the money. “That’s your money,” the alien got up with Rhea’s help.

Both of them walked away, ignoring the man dropped to the floor.

 

* * *

 

Rhea forgot how wonderful it was to use all of her strength while she was fucking someone. She never had sex with her late husband, so both of them went on their merry way to find someone to quench their thirst.

Huh, maybe Mon-El turned out the way he was because he saw his parents was also doing it?

“When the last time you had sex with an alien?” the shapeshifter alien asked. They were currently using the shape of a human man because they were curious about this thing human called pegging.

“Three days ago,” Rhea thought she could forget Lena by trying to find someone new to fuck. So she made it her mission after the portal was destroyed, find someone new to replace Lena. But it was backfired and it only made Rhea ached for the young Luthor even more.

The room was quiet, only the sound from outside. Two of them already passed out from the fuck session. Rhea really did manage to tire them out. The Daxamite looked over to the middle of the bed, where two of her companions fast asleep. Their body covered in sweats and cum. She smirked as she looked the shapeshifter’s friend, Rhea never thought she would enjoy a pair of tentacles giving her handjob, but she did and it was a life-changing experience.

“But before that, you only fuck humans, right?” The shapeshifter asked as they keep changing their appearance.

Rhea wanted to say no, but then it was very much true. After the first time Rhea tasted Lena, she knew she would become addicted to the young Luthor’s taste. So she only shrugged.

The shapeshifter finally settled with the appearance of a human woman, with blonde hair and ivory skin and green eyes. “Let’s have one last round. I think I’m getting addicted to your cock.”

Rhea smiled smugly. “You’re not the first one.”

The shapeshifter got up from the bed, still naked. “Why don’t we move this to the bathroom?” they swayed their hips.

Rhea raised her eyebrow, her right hand already stroking her cock slowly. Sighing, she stopped and followed the shapeshifter to the bathroom.

The shapeshifter already bent over the sink, their left hand settle between their legs, currently touching their cunt.

Rhea stood behind them after she sneered because the bathroom was too small to her liking, or maybe because she remembered all those time she had sex with Lena in the bathroom of Lena’s penthouse. She caught a glimpse of green eyes in the mirror, but instead of the shapeshifter’s face…

It was Lena’s.

Rhea blinked, and it was back again. Did the shapeshifter tease her?

“Hey, why aren’t you moving?” The shapeshifter wiggled their ass.

The Daxamite started moving her cock, but she can’t enjoy it because now she was thinking about Lena.

It wasn’t the first time Rhea thinking about the young Luthor while she fucked someone, but this time it was dangerous because the shapeshifter can actually change their appearance.

The shapeshifter seems to enjoy it if their moaned and curse words were any indication.

Rhea tried to enjoy it as well, but the sound from another room wasn’t helping her to forget about Lena.

Someone in the next room was watching a documentary about a lion, and it made Rhea remembered that one night.

 

“ _You really ok with watching a documentary?” Lena shocked._

_“Well, why not?” Rhea took Lena’s glass from her hand and place it on the table. “From what I’ve gathered, it’s a movie about human’s culture and technology, right?”_

_“Not just that, but about animals as well,” Lena smiled. “Even alien.”_

_“So it’s an educational movie?” Rhea titled her head to the side. Rhea heard this documentary movie once when she was studying the human’s technology. But wasn’t really keen to watch it, so she refused the invitation and chose to go somewhere else with her date at that time._

_Lena nodded._

_“Why are you surprise when I told you that I’m okay with watching it?”_

_“Because a documentary tends to be boring and well,” Lena fiddled with her fingers. “Not everyone wants to watch it.”_

_“Darling, there is nothing boring about knowledge, you know that,” Rhea smirked smugly. “And watching something with you will never be boring.”_

_The Daxamite blinked few times when suddenly she got a lap full of Lena as the young Luthor straddled her. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked, hands already on Lena’s hips._

_“No,” Lena traced Rhea’s bottom lips with the tip of her tongue. “You said the right thing.”_

_“I thought you wanted to watch something, darling,” Rhea hummed as she squeezed Lena’s ass._

_“We can watch the documentary another time,” Lena bit Rhea’s bottom lips. “Now I want to watch you fuck me.”_

_“Thank the Gods for mirror then,” Rhea stood up, hands on Lena’s thighs while the young Luthor wrapped the legs around her waist. “But I do curious about one genre though.”_

_“Oh, what’s that?” Lena asked while she pulled Rhea’s tie and threw it away._

_“This genre called porn.”_

_Lena laughed out loud at that. “We’ll watch that someday,” she wrapped her hands around Rhea’s neck before she kissed her._

_Too bad they didn’t watch any documentary that night._

The sound of something being hit pulled Rhea from the memory, and when she blinked she was looking at the shapeshifter, their face already plastered into the mirror.

“Come on, I’m close,” Rhea only focused to their green eyes, it was greener than Lena’s.

So Rhea moved her hips again.

While imagining she was fucking Lena and not some random alien.

One hand firmly on the hips while the other hand sneaked to squeeze their breast and flicked their nipple, just like the way Lena loved it.

With every thrust Rhea made, the mirror in front of them fogging up because the shapeshifter panted.

Rhea moved her hand from the hips, caressing the skin as she traveled south. Until she pinched and squeezed the ass for few times and then slapped it as hard as she could.

The shapeshifter yelped in shock, but Rhea only chuckled as she admiring the spot.

“ _Rhea_.”

The Daxamite blinked, instead of some random face looking at her in the reflection, it was Lena’s. Swollen lips and half-closed eyes, left hand put firmly on the surface of the mirror.

No, it wasn’t Lena, it was just the shapeshifter changing their appearance. And yet…

“ _My queen_ …” Rhea breathed out as she pushed all of her girth inside the shapeshifter’s cunt, making both of them grunted and Rhea dropped her body to the shapeshifter’s back. Her body quivered as she come inside with short spurts.

The sound of their heavy breathing and the commentary about a lioness eating its prey filled the mostly quiet room.

Rhea pulled her cock out and twirled the shapeshifter’s body until they were face to face. “What was that?!” The queen of Daxam wrapped her hand around the shapeshifter’s neck, thank Gods they already change their appearance.

“Sorry, but it was really vivid and detail,” the alien smirked. “And hey, I’m helping you, so you’re welcome.”

“Do not ever touch my mind like that again,” Rhea growled.

“Are you going to kill me?” The shapeshifter’s asked. “Everyone already knows you’re related to Mon-El, and they saw us leaving the bar together,” they smirked. “Imagine if they find me dead, they’ll ask Mon-El about your whereabouts and your son will surely tell his girlfriend, and next is Supergirl will tell the Luthor about it.”

Rhea loosened her grip.

“You don’t want to make your _queen_ angry, now aren’t you?”

Rhea punched them in the face, but the shapeshifter only laughed in victory.

 

* * *

 

_Lena flinched the moment Rhea’s hand touched her neck, the alien closed her eyes and apologized. “I’m sorry,” she said softly as she watched Lena pulled herself away from Rhea._

_Rhea doesn’t understand why she got carried away like that; watching Lena writhing beneath her while she chocked the young Luthor was something else. It wasn’t the first time Rhea did it to her sex partner, but it was the first time she ever did it with Lena._

_She wanted to push Lena’s limit, over and over again, because Rhea knew Lena could handle it. But maybe she was wrong, that Lena could never handle such limit. Or maybe because her mind was clouded with lust that she forget to ask the young Luthor._

_Ever since she accidentally killed her sex partners, Rhea was trying to be more careful with her power. It was exhausting, especially when she fucked men because they thought they could handle Rhea’s power after she told them that she was an alien. Oh well, their fault not Rhea’s. She was learning how to control her power to the limit of pleasure instead of instant death because it was such a hassle to clean up the mess, you know._

_She wasn’t really planning to seduce the best of human’s species with her charm but nevertheless, Rhea was glad that she actually took her sweet time to learn the human’s body limit. Rhea couldn’t imagine what would happen if Lena was one of her victims._

_The soft melody from Lena’s favorite piece of music and the crackling sound from the fireplace were the only two sounds inside this room._

_Both of them were busy reading the report of the portal, something was wrong but they can’t figure it out what. Rhea was getting impatient, the longer she waited to attack Earth, the longer Lena wasn’t hers… No, wait…_

_Lena was supposed to be Mon-El’s betrothal, and yet Rhea wanted Lena for herself. Ever since Rhea laid eyes on the young Luthor, her resolve for making Lena as her daughter-in-law was wavering, and then she gets to taste Lena, she knew she was a goner. And now this unfamiliar feeling was growing within her heart every time she just thought of the human._

_The Daxamite raised her eyebrow when Lena laid her head on her shoulder, still reading her tablet. She smiled softly and hugged her closer, mindful so that she doesn’t accidentally touch Lena’s neck again._

_Lena sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into Rhea’s side,_

_Rhea kissed Lena’s temple tenderly before returning to her book again._

_Both of them fall asleep on the couch that night, still wearing their work clothes._

 

* * *

 

“And now, for the live report about the battleground, no sight of Supergirl…”

Rhea sneered at the television, she doesn’t care about Supergirl. She went over to the bar and ordered some drinks. Her body was wet from her quick shower. She shouldn’t just storm out like that, but the shapeshifter was getting dangerous and not the fun kind either. So rhea broke into another room to use the shower.

Before Rhea chug down her drink, she saw another headline from the news:

_“Still no new information about the whereabouts of Lena Luthor”_

Rhea never flew into the sky this fast before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me @nightwhite13 on tumblr


	5. love was a deception, and everything was a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even your love for me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, would you look at that? I finally update this fic, im so sorry if it took me this long to update. ive been busy with everything

_Lena was surprised because they actually managed to go to the restaurant to enjoy a dinner and actually had a nice conversation, not just talks about the portal. Since it was too dangerous to speak about it in public, and honestly Lena agreed._

_She learned a lot about the alien. About how shocked she was when the first time arrived on Earth, mostly because of the backward technology, Lena rolled her eyes at that, how Rhea loves drinking whiskey with ice. How Rhea was fascinated by languages all over the world. Lena challenged Rhea to speak every language she knew, and it was the best decision ever._

_The conversations were pleasant and Rhea didn’t make any sexual joke or try to play footsies under the table. As if the two of them were just another couple out and about._

_Wait, a couple?_

_“So tell me,” Lena sipped her wine. “If you’re not looking for your way back home, what would you do here?”_

_“Build my own company, of course,” Rhea raised her eyebrow. “So we can have a competition.”_

_Lena laughed. “Of course you would say that. It would be… fun,” she hid her smirk behind the wine glass while Rhea gave her a sly smile._

_“How about you, darling?” Rhea asked back._

_The piano sound and the live chatter of the restaurant were just a background sound for them now. Lena wondered what sound Rhea focused on this entire night. The Daxamite told her once that just like the Kryptonian, Daxamite also got a super hearing. The first time she arrived here, it was a nightmare, until Rhea got the hang of it and managed to blur out most of the sound._

_“I’m not the one that looking for my way back to my place,” Lena raised her eyebrow._

_“If you’re not a Luthor, what would you do?” Rhea rephrased her question._

_The room was noisy, but Lena didn’t hear anything other than her own heartbeat. If she wasn’t a Luthor… She thought about that many times, but all the answers didn’t give her any satisfaction. There was something missing. It was funny, actually, for someone that was being raised believing that she’s not a Luthor, she can’t seem to answer such question._

_“Become a stable girl, I guess,” Lena chuckled at the absurdity of her answer. “I had a horse when I was still a child. But then my mother thought horse riding isn’t for me, so she sold the horse.”_

_“That was a shame,” Rhea said. “I’m sure you’re pretty good at horse riding.”_

_Lena smiled softly. “Maybe one day, I’ll show you.”_

_“One day,” Rhea raised her glass. “But I imagine you like a princess or a queen.”_

_“Oh?” Lena intrigued._

_“The type that always runs away from the tutor and read by herself in the library, the one that always prefers to train in sword fighting and horse riding,” Rhea said._

_“The one that either starts the trouble or actively trying to find one,” Lena murmured._

_“You’ll give your family and your tutor a hard time,” Rhea said._

_“I can see you as my tutor,” Lena said with mirth._

_Rhea chuckled. “That would be interesting.”_

 

* * *

 

“Do you really think Supergirl will come and save me?” Lena scoffed, pretending she doesn’t care whether National City superhero saves her or not.

“Well, then it’s one less problem for the world, isn’t?” The kidnaper sneered. “One Luthor die, two more to go.”

Lena sighed, but she didn’t say anything. She knew he was no ordinary criminal, that shiny green sword was the reason why Lena knew someone else was behind this. Was it Maxwell Lord? There wasn’t any news about Lord’s whereabouts after the Kryptonian army managed to control the city with their technology. Is this his comeback?

“So what will you do if it wasn’t Supergirl?” Lena asked. “Maybe it’s going to be the police, or someone else.”

“Do you really think someone else will come to save you?” The kidnaper laughed.

Lena bit her lips as she tried to stop herself from thinking about Rhea. “Well, we never know.”

He screamed. “You know what, maybe I should just kill you, and then we’ll see who is going to save you!”

“You’re welcome to try,” Lena said, trying to look bored while her minds already making plans on how to escape from this place.

When the kidnapper walked towards Lena, her instinct telling her to run but her feet were tied to the chair. Maybe Lena should start thinking twice before poking at the bear.

Just before the sword touch Lena’s neck, something fell from above, breaking the sword in half. The kidnaper screamed in shock while Lena closed her eyes to avoid the falling debris from the roof.

The kidnaper screamed once again and something dropped to the ground, and then it was silence…

Lena finally opened her eyes, and she immediately knows why the kidnaper screamed like that, and what was fell to the ground.

Rhea stood a few steps in front of Lena, holding the broken Kryptonite sword dripping with blood; Lena saw the kidnapper's head not far away from the body.

And there goes Lena’s dinner as she vomited after she saw the headless body.

Rhea turned around after she threw the sword away. “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not alright!” Lena yelled before she vomited again.

Rhea sighed; the alien pulled Lena’s hair away from her face and gently patted Lena’s back.

“Don’t touch me,” Lena growled.

Rhea took a step back when she heard it. “Very well,” she said with a strained voice. “But let me release you first.”

Lena wanted to say no, but she said. “Fine.”

With one pull, Rhea tore the rope away from Lena’s wrists. And then the alien kneeled down in front of Lena to do the same to the rope around Lena’s ankles. Rhea looked up right at the same time Lena looked down.

Before anyone could speak, Supergirl shook the ground as she landed in the middle of the warehouse.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!!”

The queen of Daxam stood up and took a few steps back, Supergirl suddenly stood between Lena and Rhea. Not long after that, DEO’s agents poured inside the warehouse.

“ON THE GROUND!” Alex screamed as she ran towards the trio, gun pointed directly to Rhea’s head.

“Well, someone already did,” Rhea chuckled, looking at the headless body not far from them.

Supergirl’s face went pale. “You…” She punched Rhea and the former queen of Daxam didn’t try to dodge it.

“On the ground!” Alex screamed one more time.

Now Rhea was surrounded by three DEO’s agents, with Alex handcuffing her from behind. After it was done, Alex pushed Rhea until the alien kneeled.

“Good, looks like the lead works,” Alex said with a hint of pride.

“Alex…” Supergirl said weakly, she was clutching her chest.

When Alex realized what made Supergirl weaken, she told an agent to take the sword away from here and helped Supergirl to stand.

While Alex was busy with Supergirl, and most of the DEO’s agents were busy canvassing the warehouse, trying to find the kryptonite bomb the kidnaper claimed to had, Lena walked towards Rhea angrily.

The crowded warehouse was once again silent when Lena’s right hand made contact with Rhea’s cheek. The sound echoed within the room, no one dared to speak or move. Too shocked to see Lena slapped Rhea and the alien did nothing to stop her.

“Just because you saved me,” Lena growled. “Doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

The Girl of Steel and Alex actually took a step back after Lena slapped the former queen. Lena looked more powerful than Rhea, the way Lena held her chin high while the Daxamite was kneeling and handcuffed with lead, making her powerless.

“I know,” Rhea smiled sadly and let herself being dragged by the DEO’s agents, with Alex behind them.

“Lena, are you okay?” Supergirl asked softly.

“I’m fine,” the young Luthor sighed. “I just need some rest, that’s all,” she said as she looked at her right hand, still shaking after the slap. They never hurt each other, at least not without the other’s consent.

Lena’s mind suddenly went to that memory when Lena actually made Rhea bleed; it was a gift from Rhea. And it was marvelous. To painted Rhea’s skin with her blood, with _their_ blood. To rendered one of the strongest alien into a quivering mess with the tip of her fingers, to lick that red liquid away only to make more of it.

And now Lena just slapped Rhea, and the alien did nothing but smile sadly as if Lena just kick her puppy.

“I can fly you home,” Supergirl said again, timider than before. “If you want to, I mean.”

“I’m fine, Supergirl,” Lena raised her voice. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to fix my alarm and take a shower to clean myself and finally go to bed.”

“At least please let the DEO drive you home,” Supergirl said, trying to catch up with Lena.

The young Luthor sighed desperately. “Fine, if you insist.”

 

* * *

 

_Lena put more pressure on the knife, smiling in glee as Rhea whimpered. “Did you feel that?”_

_The Daxamite nodded, it was weird because this never happened to her before. Yet, she enjoyed it. Maybe it was because Lena was the one holding the knife._

_Both of them gasped as the knife went deep enough to make Rhea bleeding. In haste, Lena pulled the knife away only to make the blood dripped into the sheet._

_“You really bleed,” Lena said in awe._

_“Of course I am,” Rhea panted. Rhea should felt embarrassed because her precum was leaking like crazy the moment Lena pushed the knife until it made her bleed. “Why don’t you…”_

_Rhea doesn’t get the chance to finish because Lena grazed the knife to her cock. The queen of Daxam screamed in shock._

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Lena said as she pulled the knife away. “I thought…”_

“I thought you’re going to chop my cock _,” Rhea growled in her language._

_Lena laughed loudly. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Rhea,” she said over and over again as she scooted over and sat near Rhea’s torso. “I mean, your cock is sensitive, so I was wondering what will happen if I use the knife.”_

_“Well, it looks like you were trying to cut my cock,” Rhea huffed. “At least give me a warning next time, darling. Look at that, I scared myself so bad my cock no longer erect.”_

_Both of them laughed._

_“I will, I will,” Lena said before she kissed Rhea fondly. “I’m sorry; I’m not really good at this.”_

_“You’re doing fine, darling,” Rhea wished she could rub Lena’s hair right now._

_“I mean, I’m the one that asking you for this, yet I’m…”_

_“Lena, darling,” Rhea said softly. “Don’t burden yourself like that; we both agreed this is for our fun and pleasure. Not some sort of scientific research. Relax, and enjoy yourself.”_

_“Like the way you enjoyed yourself while making me bleed?” Lena asked huskily._

_“Yes,” Rhea said while thinking those moments._

_"Are you going to release me soon, darling?" Rhea asked softly._

_Lena chuckled darkly; she pulled herself back and used the knife again to trace Rhea's well-toned stomach. "I prefer you like this."_

_"Oh?" Rhea rattled the handcuffs._

_"You can't do anything," Lena traced the valley of Rhea's breasts. "Completely at my mercy."_

_"That sounds familiar," Rhea chuckled._

_"Tell me, why should I release you?"_

_"So I can fuck your ass," Rhea sucked in a breath when Lena pushed the knife harder, making her bleed._

_"You want to cum inside my ass?" Lena felt her cunt throbbed thinking how Rhea thick and long cock finally bury all the way inside her ass._

_"Yes," Rhea raised her hips. "But then I would rather fuck your ass while we're at your office."_

_"And why is that?" Lena licked the blood away, used the knife to make a new scar at a different spot._

_"So I can bend you over the table," Rhea panted. "We're both still fully clothed, I just hike your skirt until I can see your firm ass," she moaned as Lena gripped her cock. "I just pull down my zipper and take out my cock."_

_Lena hummed. "You liked that, don't you? Making a mess all over my dress." Lena grazed Rhea's collarbone with the knife. "Marking me with hickeys and cum."_

_"Yes," Rhea drawled on the 's'. "I'll use your very damp panties to gag you."_

_"How wet is my cunt?" Lena started rubbing her cunt on Rhea's lower stomach after she fixed her sitting position._

_"Dripping," Rhea rattled the handcuffs again. Gods, she wanted to touch Lena._

_"Did you fuck my cunt before you fuck my ass?" Lena began circling her outer lips._

_"Yes, you come all over my cock. My cock is wet from the lube and your cum."_

_"God... " Lena breathed out, her fingers getting faster. The grip on the knife was weaker._

_"I use the lead bracelet so I can fuck you as hard as I can," Rhea said, still trying to break free. Her cock already hard again, imagining fucking Lena's ass, hearing and seeing Lena touched herself._

_"Are you going to cum inside my ass?" Lena asked with a short breath._

_"Yes, I..." Rhea moaned when Lena finally gripped her cock. And another moan as the young Luthor touched her outer lips using the tip of Rhea's cock._

_"I want to come with just teasing myself," Lena whimpered. "With your cock."_

_Rhea growled. "Darling, let me fuck you."_

_"No," Lena said with short breath. "I'll use you in any way as I please."_

_Rhea growled again, but then Lena kissed her softly and whispered._

_“Trust me.”_

 

_And Rhea did._

 

* * *

 

Rhea raised her eyebrow when she saw Supergirl stepped inside the prison, _her prison_. “Well, well, this is such a surprise. Finally visiting your future mother in law?”

Supergirl bristled as she walked closer to the containment unit. “You don’t have the right to talk,” she smashed the glass with both of her hands.

“Am I now?” Rhea smirked.

“What have you done to Lena?!” Supergirl asked without a moment of hesitation.

“You have to be more specific,” Rhea chuckled, she smiled lewdly. “I’ve done so many things to her.”

Supergirl screamed loudly and bangs the containment unit again. “How dare you!”

“Why are you so angry about this, Supergirl?” Rhea laughed. “Everything I’ve done to Lena was consensual, we–“

“If you say another word...” Supergirl snarled.

Rhea smirked. “As fun as it was to reminisces about my… relationship,” the word sounded so weird and wrong when she said it, “with Lena, I’m sure you’re not here for that, are you not?”

Supergirl gritted her teeth. “Are you responsible for the explosion outside the city?”

Rhea was busy looking at her nails.

“I asked you a question!” Supergirl smashed the glass once again.

“First you told me that I have no right to talk,” the older alien sighed. “And now you’re demanding me to give you an answer I didn’t know.”

“Three months ago there was a big explosion outside the city,” Supergirl asked again. “Are you involved in that?”

Rhea knew what Supergirl meant, but she shrugged. “I have no idea. All I remembered from three months ago was fucking Lena from behind–“

“STOP!” Supergirl screamed. “How dare you…”

“How dare I? How dare I to give attention to Lena? Or to compliment her?” Rhea put her hand on her chest, trying to calm the anger bubbling inside her. “Such a crime. Let me tell you, Supergirl, the only crime here is that no one ever gives her the praises she deserves.”

Supergirl was taken aback. “You…” She took a few steps back.

Rhea scowled, she said too much. But from Supergirl’s reaction, she still could use this for her advantage. She ignored the voice that says, in the end, _you always ended up using Lena to gain what you want_. “And you called yourself her best friend.”

The surprised look was gone from Supergirl’s face; anger decorated her face once again. “How dare you! You were just using Lena! You have no right to say that! You have no right to judge my relationship with Lena!”

“I didn’t judge you, Supergirl,” Rhea finally stood up from the floor. “I have merely stated the truth.” She walked forward. “You’ve been such a bad friend to Lena, haven’t you?”

“What do you know?!” Supergirl yelled.

“You’ve been such a bad friend to Lena since you were… busy, with my son.” Rhea smiled when she saw Supergirl was seething, she balled up her fists. “Good thing I was there, picking up the pieces.”

“Lena Luthor isn’t _pieces_ you can pick up and mold into something you want!”

“Did I say something about changing her?” Rhea raised her eyebrow. “I was merely there to support her, to sate her hunger for affection.” She smiled wickedly. “To satisfy her sexual desire…”

“ENOUGH!!!” Supergirl roared.

“You called yourself her friend, but when the last time you had time for her? You’re always busy hiding your identity as Supergirl, or busy with my son.” Rhea chuckled. “I was there when you’re not, Kara.”

“Don’t talk about Lena like you actually cared for her! You were just using her!”

“And you cared about her?”

“Of course I am! I’m her friend!”

“But you wish that you’re more than just friend?”

“I… what…?” Supergirl went pale. “What are you talking about?”

Rhea smiled when she detect a hint of nervousness on Supergirl’s voice, gone was the heroic bravado of the beloved superhero of National City. Now all Rhea saw was the shy girl that goes by the name Kara Danvers.

“What would National City think if they ever find out that their _protector has_ a tendency to spy on her best friend having sex?” Rhea tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Supergirl blushed furiously. “That was one time, and I didn’t…”

“Are you actually telling me that you never imagine that it was you instead?” Rhea smirked.

“I.. I don’t know what are you talking about! Lena is my friend, I would never…”

“Are you telling me that you never had any fantasy about her? Do you never wish you could kiss her? Do you never wonder how it feels to hold her close? Or having her writhing under you…”

Before Supergirl could say something, someone entered the room.

“Kara, enough!”

If Rhea remembered correctly, this DEO agent was Alex.

Supergirl cowered in fear and shame when Alex stood between her and Rhea. “I… I’m sorry, Alex, I didn’t mean… I mean I just want to ask her…”

“And I told you that we will ask her later.”

“Are you still talking about that little explosion three months ago?” Rhea ignored the hurt and the sadness every time she remembered that accident. The way Lena was trembling when she helped her when the young Luthor hugged her tightly from behind as if she was afraid to lose Rhea.

“An entire building was destroyed thanks to that explosion,” Alex turned around to face Rhea, hands on hips. “Good thing the building was outside the city. An explosion that big…”

“Well, you can say goodbye to this little town of yours.”

Alex glared at the older alien before she addressed Supergirl. “Come on, Kara, let’s go home yeah? You’re tired after being exposed to Kryptonite earlier.”

Supergirl nodded her head and let Alex guided her.

Just before the door was closed, Rhea yelled.

“She tasted so delicious.”

Supergirl’s furious face was the last thing Rhea saw before the door shut close.

 

* * *

 

She can’t sleep no matter how hard she tried; tossing around the bed wasn’t going to help her to actually have a decent sleep for tonight.

Lena rubbed her eyes, scowling at the clock on her nightstand. It was two in the morning. She sighed in defeat and grabbed her robe, hoping it would calm her a little bit.

Lena just sat there and looking at the wall, the room was dark except the light from the outside world. The moon was nowhere to be seen even though the night sky was cloudless. She felt so… _empty._ She never felt this way; Lena always knew how to fill that emptiness. Especially not since Rhea entered her life.

Rhea…

The young Luthor growled when she remembered all the lies the alien told her. At the end of the day, everyone was a liar, and Rhea was no different.

_Right?_

Lena gulped and wrapped her blanket around her.

She was a fool, thinking that Rhea could actually like her…. _Or perhaps more than just like her_ …

Everything was a lie, everything was a lie, everything was a lie.

Lena repeated that sentence over and over again as she tightens her arms around her.

Everything was a lie and now she was all alone, heartbroken and almost die.

Just your ordinary drama when you’re part of the Luthor family.

Love was a deception, and everything was a lie.

 

* * *

 

Lena almost drops her glass when Kara entered her office, she blinked a few times as the girl hugged her tightly. “Um, hello to you too, Kara.”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Jess waved and she looked apologetic, Lena smiled and waved her hand to indicate everything was fine. Jess nodded and closed the door.

“I hear what happened to you last night,” Kara said sadly after she released the hug. “I’m so sorry; I want to come to visit you after I heard that you’re okay but it was already night and…”

Lena smiled tightly. “I’m okay, thanks to Supergirl.”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

Lena walked to the sofa. “Honestly, if I know you were coming I would cancel my appointment and we can grab lunch together,” she sighed, “but I can’t. I’m so sorry, Kara. This meeting is important for L Corp and...”

“Hey, I understand.” Kara sat next to Lena. “I just want to drop by and making sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, or as fine as someone…” Lena huffed and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to hear this.”

“Hey, I just told you that I want to check up on you,” Kara smiled. “You can say anything to me.”

“Can you do the same to me?”

Lena realized what she just said when she saw how pale Kara’s face was.

“What?”

Lena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry, it just,” she bit her lips, “I don’t know, Kara. You’ve been, weird. Ever since you’re with Mike we didn’t get that much time to hang out together again.”

 _I miss you_.

She wanted to say, but instead, Lena just avoided Kara’s confused looks.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes until Kara sighed. “You’re right,” she said bashfully. “I’m sorry if I didn’t spend more time with you since I’m with Mike. It just he’s…”

“He’s what, Kara?”

“He’s an alien, and I’m teaching him, well, how to live on Earth.”

“By becoming his girlfriend?” Lena scrunched up her nose.

“What, no! I mean, I’m his girlfriend, but that’s not why I…” Kara sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, Lena, I…”

“No, stop apologizing!” Lena raised her voice. “Do you even know what were you apologizing for?”

“Uh, for making you feel bad?”

“No, you’re not making me feel bad,” lies,” but I wish you would stop treating him like he’s some sort of prince or something and let him do something by himself for once. I’m sure he can order food just fine by himself now, you don’t have to order it for him every time.”

“How do you know that Mike is a prince?!” Kara asked suspiciously.

“What? No, I don’t, it was just…” A beat, then. “Wait, Mike is a prince?”

“Was a prince. His planet was destroyed along with Krypton,” Kara said sadly. “He told me that,” she added hastily.

“Near Krypton…” Realization dawned on Lena, she stood up and put a distance between her and Kara. “Was Mike from a planet called Daxam?”

It took a few seconds of Kara to understand what was happening, she looked horrified when she realized that. “Lena…”

Lena laughed loudly. “So you’re… You’re the one that kept Rhea’s son, _Mike_ , from leaving Earth.”

“He made his choice! He didn’t want to come home to Rhea. Lena, you don’t know anything about Rhea, she’s evil.”

“Oh, I know that much, thank you very much.”

“Mike didn’t want to come back to Rhea because Rhea was…”

“And because her son didn’t want to come home,” Lena gritted her teeth. “She decided to bring _home_ to her son.”

“Lena…”

“You’re the reason why she used me…” Lena said in a hushed tone. “The reason why she betrayed me and...” She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

“What?”

“Get out,” Lena said with a trembling voice.

“Lena…” Kara stood up.

“I was just trying to help her, Kara,” Lena said. “I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong. She used me because her son chose you…”

When Kara tried to touch her, Lena flinched away. “I’m… Just go, please.”

“It wasn’t Mike’s fault,” Kara said meekly. “If anyone is to blame, it was Rhea. She started this, she used you, Lena.”

“We’re lucky because the portal was destroyed. Do you know what could happen if I didn’t fail? She could attack Earth and…”

“Stop making this looks like it was Mike’s fault!” Kara raised her voice. “Rhea is manipulative; she would say anything to get what she wants.”

Lena laughed bitterly at that. Oh, how right Kara’s words were, Rhea did say anything and everything to Lena, and she ate it up happily.

“Is Mike really worth all of this?” Lena asked tiredly.

“What?”

“We’re lucky because the portal was destroyed, we could be less lucky if it didn’t. And if what Supergirl said was right, she would probably lead her army to conquer the Earth.”

“Lena…”

The young Luthor shook her head and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, Kara, but I think you should leave.” She said as she walked to her chair.

“What? Why? Wait no, I haven’t…”

Lena flashed her famous corporate smile, gone was the friendly Lena, now all that standing in front of Kara was Miss Luthor, the owner of L Corp.

Kara sighed deeply and grabbed her purse from the sofa. “This isn’t Mike’s fault, Lena. It was Rhea’s and Rhea’s alone.”

Lena closed her eyes when Kara walked out of her office.

As if his action of stealing Kara as her best friend wasn’t enough, Mike ruined whatever it was she had with Rhea. And now Lena was all alone.

 

The young Luthor sobbed into the emptiness of her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not satisfied the whole office scene between lena and kara, but for some odd reason it fits perfectly for the coming chapter....
> 
> anyway if youre still at tumblr, im still stuck there as well, you can find me @nightwhite13


End file.
